<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles, Requests, &amp; Prompts by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039937">Drabbles, Requests, &amp; Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Requests, &amp; Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles I've written based off of requests from readers on my tumblr account. They all include Alex with either an OFC or from the reader's POV, and nearly all of them are under 1500 words xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader, Alex Turner/Evangeline Baudelaire, Alex Turner/Lou Nash, Alex Turner/Maura Vaughn, Alex Turner/Paige, Evangeline Baudelaire - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Requests, &amp; Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prompt Lists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 3rd, 2018:</p>
<ol>
<li>“Come over here and make me.”</li>
<li>“Have you lost your damn <em>mind</em>!?”</li>
<li>“Please, don’t leave.”</li>
<li>“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</li>
<li>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</li>
<li>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</li>
<li>“I almost lost you.”</li>
<li>“Wanna bet?”</li>
<li>“Don’t you ever do that again!”</li>
<li>“Teach me how to play?”</li>
<li>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</li>
<li>“I think we need to talk.”</li>
<li>“Kiss me.”</li>
<li>“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”</li>
<li>“So, I found this waterfall…”</li>
<li>“It could be worse.”</li>
<li>“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”</li>
<li>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</li>
<li>“The paint’s supposed to go <em>where</em>?”</li>
<li>“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”</li>
<li>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</li>
<li>“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</li>
<li>“Just once.”</li>
<li>“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”</li>
<li>“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”</li>
<li>“I got you a present.”</li>
<li>“I’m pregnant.”</li>
<li>“Marry me?”</li>
<li>“I thought you were dead.”</li>
<li>“It’s not what it looks like…”</li>
<li>“You lied to me.”</li>
<li>“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</li>
<li>“Please don’t do this.”</li>
<li>“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</li>
<li>“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”</li>
<li>“I wish I could hate you.”</li>
<li>“Wanna dance?”</li>
<li>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</li>
<li>“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”</li>
<li>“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</li>
<li>“You did all of this for me?”</li>
<li>“I swear it was an accident.”</li>
<li>“YOU DID WHAT?!”</li>
<li>“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”</li>
<li>“Tell me a secret.”</li>
<li>“Hey, have you seen the..? <em>Oh</em>.”</li>
<li>“No one needs to know.”</li>
<li>“Boo.”</li>
<li>“Well this is awkward…”</li>
<li>Writer’s preference</li>
</ol><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>April 28, 2020:</p>
<ol>
<li>“I don’t want to get up — you’re too comfy.”</li>
<li>“May I have this dance?</li>
<li>“I’d really like it if you stayed.”</li>
<li>“Let’s make a pillow fort.”</li>
<li>“I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”</li>
<li>“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”</li>
<li>“Cooking is definitely not your forte.”</li>
<li>“Would you just ask me already?”</li>
<li>“Teach me how to play?”</li>
<li>“I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</li>
<li>“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”</li>
<li>“I think there’s someone in the house…”</li>
<li>“Do you ever think that, maybe, we should stop doing this?”</li>
<li>“My clothes look really good on you.”</li>
<li>“I don’t feel so good.”</li>
<li>“They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”</li>
<li>“No, no. Leave your clothes on.”</li>
<li> “Just sit back and let me give you a show.”</li>
<li>“Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.”</li>
<li>“Are you sure you know how to use that?”</li>
<li> “On your knees.”</li>
<li> “Better be quiet or they’ll hear you.”</li>
<li> “Relax your throat.”</li>
<li>“Come over here and make me.”</li>
<li>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</li>
<li>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</li>
<li>“Wanna bet?”</li>
<li>“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”</li>
<li>“Marry me.”</li>
<li>“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</li>
<li>“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”</li>
<li>“You did all of this for me?”</li>
<li>“Tell me a secret.”</li>
<li>“Boo.”</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Batman & Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
<p></p><div class="question">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div><p>
          <strong><span class="">anonymous</span> asked:</strong>
        </p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>1 or 25 for Alex and Lou please! 😍</p></div></div></div></div><div class="caption">
<p></p><blockquote class="cap">
<p></p><div class="answer"><p>
        <em>Hi!! I hope you don’t mind… but I did something a little different with this request. I went four years into the future with Alex and Lou… Thanks for the request; hopefully you like it!! xx</em>
      </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> Batman and Rabbit</p>
<p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> #1 “I don’t want to get up - you’re too comfy…”</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> pure sweet fluffiness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        
      </p>
<p><a href="https://billhacer.tumblr.com/post/174089708721">[x]</a> <em>(had to use one of your gifs for this one, Dani xx)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he finally asleep?” Lou asked her husband when he shuffled into the living room, scratching at the back of his head. He looked as crazy and exhausted as she felt. His shirt was wrinkled and had some sort of food stain on it, and his chin-length hair stuck out all over. </p>
<p>Alex nodded his head, the red in his beard catching the light as he fell onto the couch beside his wife. “I don’t know Lou… they said tha two were terrible… but I fink four is by far the worst.”</p>
<p>She whimpered, her head still resting on the back of the couch. It hadn’t been the best Saturday. Everyone seemed to be a little off, especially a certain tiny human. “He was in such a mood today, Turner, I didn’t even know what to do.”</p>
<p>Alex felt like his entire body ached after chasing Dash around all day and picking up after him and the food he refused to eat and the clothes he didn’t want to wear. It was a lot. “I were finkin’ about tha… and I wonder if he’s upset tha’ weh’re movin’?”</p>
<p>“Do you think he even understands?” She asked him, as she slid down and rested her head on his shoulder. “Dash is smart but… I didn’t think he’d fully grasp the concept.”</p>
<p>Alex and Lou had decided in the past year that they were finally going to move their little family to England, where they could continue to watch it grow. Their son Dash could finally have a yard to play in and maybe some fresh country air instead of the smog that hung over L.A. He would be starting school soon and they wanted him in a place where he wouldn’t be just another number. They were also finally ready for baby number two, and there just wasn’t enough space at the home in California. They’d keep it and spend time there in the summer most likely, but two kids and a pool with a giant concrete patio did not make for a good combo. It was time to start working on a different future. And they’d tried to explain it to Dash a few days ago, and ever since; their son with the normally sunny disposition had not been himself. </p>
<p>“Thas why I fink he’s actin’ like this. He doesn’t understand it and he’s scared.” Alex explained, doing his best to channel what his own inner child would feel. There was no rule book for raising your children, and every day was something fucking new that neither one of them knew how to handle, but together they seemed to be doing alright. They had always balanced eachother out quite well. </p>
<p>Lou closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around Alex’s waist in the most awkward angle it wasn’t even comfortable, but they were both too tired to move. “I feel terrible. Have we traumatized him?”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled weakly, “Nah babeh, weh didn’t traumatize him. Traumatizing him would beh like… ‘aving ‘im walk in on us while you were blowin’ meh or summat.”</p>
<p>She pinched him extra hard, “Don’t say things like that… I’m so worried that’s going to happen.”</p>
<p>“I were joost givin’ an example, Christ Louella. Weh’re always careful when yeh’re blowin’ meh… never forget teh lock those doors.” He teased and they both laughed, so god damn exhausted.</p>
<p>“Stop saying that!” She exclaimed, practically crying and laughing at the same time.</p>
<p>“Are yeh cry-laughin’, love? Wot’s goin’ on?”</p>
<p>She swung her legs up into his lap and he grabbed them, kneading her calve muscles. “I’m so over-tired that everything is silly and that feels so fucking good, please don’t stop…”</p>
<p>They were both slumped on each other, eyes closed as Alex moved his hands up and down her legs. “Remember when yeh’d say that in other contexts?”</p>
<p>Laughter bubbled from her lips again, trying to stay quiet so they didn’t wake their cranky son. “You say these things as if I don’t give you some good lovin’ <em>more </em>than several times a week. We haven’t started scheduling times to have sex yet, so I think we’re doing alright. So shut your stupid handsome face.”</p>
<p>“I am quite handsome still, aren’t I?” Alex murmured, sliding his hand up his wife’s thigh and back down to her feet. “Absolutely knackered… but still fuckin’ handsome.”</p>
<p>She giggled again, moaning when he hit an exceptionally achy spot behind her calve. “I think we need a bath.”</p>
<p>“Fink thas a good plan, love. So long as weh don’t both fall asleep in it.”</p>
<p>“We deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Yes we do.”</p>
<p>Lou sighed, “I can’t move. How will this work? Can you carry me?”</p>
<p>“Darlin’ I can barely carry meself.”</p>
<p>They both sighed, melting further and further into the couch and each other, truly wondering how they were going to make it to their bedroom. And it wasn’t even nine-fifteen. They must’ve dozed off when they heard Dash calling for them. </p>
<p>“Fookin’ hell.” Alex muttered, his beard tickling Lou’s forehead. “Thought he were out for good tonight.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get up - you’re too comfy…” She murmured, snuggling closer to her husband who was so soft and so warm and so-</p>
<p>“Lou… either way I’ve gotta move, whether it’s you or meh tha checks on ‘im.” </p>
<p>“Da’!” Dash yelled from his room and both of them groaned, realizing they had no options. Their four-year-old was calling all the shots.</p>
<p>“He wants you, Turner.”</p>
<p>“Alreyt. Fook. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna get up… watch meh…” They burst into laughter as he struggled to get off the couch, and Lou laughed even harder when he pouted and stomped his feet playfully. </p>
<p>“Your son makes that exact face.”</p>
<p>Alex tucked his hair behind his ears, “Does he? God damn it…” </p>
<p>Lou held her arms out, “Help me up and I’ll lock up and start us a bath while you get him back to sleep.”</p>
<p>He hoisted her up and smacked her ass, “Me wet and naked wife waiting for meh after this… if thas not fookin’ motivation…”</p>
<p>Lou winked at him, and watched him head up the stairs. She hurriedly shut all the lights off and locked the doors, in just enough time to catch a bit of Alex’s conversation with Dash.</p>
<p>“Lemme ask yeh a question, mate…” Alex was sitting on his little bed with the solar system mobile they’d all built together hanging over their heads. Stars and constellations glowed dimly on the walls, rotating around the room from the lamp on his nightstand. His love for the night sky had been inherited from his dad, just like Alex and his father.</p>
<p>Dash blinked up at him with the same, wide, sleepy brown eyes as Alex, his blonde hair now a sandy brown and long and curly. He was the spitting image of Alex, it was almost spooky. But with Lou’s freckles and dimple.</p>
<p>“Why are y’afraid of movin’?” </p>
<p>“I like it ‘ere,” He explained in the way only children could. “Me room is ‘ere and all me toys… and you and mum are ‘ere!” He’d also acuired his dad’s accent. It was so adorable.</p>
<p>“Aw Dashie… d’yeh fink that if weh move… everyfing will stay ‘ere? Inlcluding me and yer mum?”</p>
<p>He shrugged and Alex tucked the blankets in tighter around him. “Listen, mate… weh’re joost goin’ on an adventure. You, me and yer mum. All three of us are movin’ to England where I grew up. Where yer nan and grand-dad Turner are… And Uncle Jameh and Aunt Kateh… and yer Uncle Miles!”</p>
<p>“Uncle Miles! He’ll live wiv us?”</p>
<p>Alex chucked, “No, no… but he’ll be close by! And yeh can take all yer fings wiv yeh. All yer toys can come, too. And mum, of course. And weh’ll ‘ave a big backyard teh play in and look at the stars at night. Yeh can see ‘em so mooch better there, Dashie, I swear.”</p>
<p>Either he was winning their son over, or he was too tired to fight it. “Can Rabbit come, too?” He asked his dad sleepily, one eye blinking closed and then the other.</p>
<p>“Of course he can come,” Alex smiled at his sweet little boy who was just a wee bit confused. </p>
<p>“And Batman, too, da’?” Dash asked, looking at his nightstand where his Batman figurine was posed.</p>
<p>Alex looked at Batman and back to Dash, “Definitely. Who’s gonna ‘elp you and Rabbit fight crime if he doesn’t?”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Dash muttered, and Alex held his chest to stop himself from laughing out loud, wondering which one of them he’d gotten that from. </p>
<p>“Alreyt, Dashie. I love yeh. Mum loves yeh, too. Get some sleep, mate.” He leaned in and kissed his son, and then Rabbit and also Batman per Dash’s sleepy request. </p>
<p>He headed for the door and just as he was about to close it, Dash called out, “Teddy toast for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Yeh got it, mate.”</p>
<p>Alex left the door open a crack, his heart nearly exploding after their little conversation. His son had feelings he didn’t know how to handle, and they’d worked it out and Alex felt like he’d done something right as a dad that day. </p>
<p>He found Lou in their bathroom, already cooking in the tub full of bubbles, “Hey handsome,” She hummed, resting her chin on the edge.</p>
<p>Alex smirked, leaning against the door jamb. “Dashie’s alreyt.”</p>
<p>“I know… I heard a little of it.” She grinned, her eyes with just a little bit of sparkle left in them at the end of the very long day. “Are you coming or what, Turner?”</p>
<p>Alex smiled lazily, stripping out of his clothes more than ready to get in that bath. Lou sat forward as he climbed in behind her, pulling her back against his chest.. “Oh baby, we needed this…” She moaned, gathering up the bubbles around her chest. Alex’s arms were on either side of the tub, Lou’s feet peeking out at the other end. </p>
<p>“Me wife and her long legs…” He murmured against her ear, her hair piled up on top of her head. “This day <em>sucked</em> up until about ten minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“But now everything’s good. They can’t all be perfect, baby.” She reminded him, taking a scoop of bubbles and blowing them to the other side of the tub.</p>
<p>“Tha wouldn’t beh any fun, would it?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “We agreed that our life together would never stop being an adventure. We’re doing pretty good, I think.”</p>
<p>“I fink so, too.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair to get it wet. “Dashing Dash is ready for the adventure now, too…”</p>
<p>“What convinced him?”</p>
<p>“His Uncle Miles.”</p>
<p>Lou burst into laughter, “Why am I not surprised? Dashing Dash and his Uncle Mi.”</p>
<p>“Also tha Batman and Rabbit are comin’ as well. Poor Robin has lost his job as the caped crusader’s right hand man, m’afraid.”</p>
<p>“He is just like you,” Lou grinned, turning her head so she could see Alex’s face. His beard had some bubbles stuck in it, and she grabbed his cheeks, kissing him long and slow like always, with a few extra pecks for good measure. “You’re the best husband… and the best dad ever… and I love you more than you’ll ever know, Turner.”</p></div><p> </p></blockquote></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Born Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
<p></p><div class="asker"><p><strong>anonymous asked:</strong></p></div>First off I love this Drabble idea! I’d love no.4 with Maura, set in similar time to IYALTTM.. starts off fluffy and innocent but maybe gets a little smutty? Also, could you write Lou getting pregnant? It would be in the future obviously, but maybe Alex could look like he has in the past couple days. Thank you! X</div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Okay love, you’re getting so much more than you bargained for with this drabble. Because I wrote you an eight-page mini-fic. I went there. I hope you enjoy this… I’ve always been hesitant about writing anything like this. But it’s for Alex and Lou, and I love them so much, I had to. Plus, I’d already had a little bit of this written before your request. (I chose a very fitting number for it, too hahaha)</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Here we go…</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> The Born Identity</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #27 “I'm pregnant.”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> fluff &amp; nsfw</p>
      <p> <b></b></p>
      <p>“Lou!” Alex shouted the minute he got inside the house. He stomped through the hallway, helmet in hand, forgetting to leave it with his bike when he pulled up. He’d been gone all afternoon, but Louella had sent him a message almost forty minutes ago now that she needed him home as soon as possible. He asked if she was okay, and she’d said a simple yeah. That worried him. It was so unlike her. “Louella! I swear teh fuckin’ g-” His voice got caught in his throat at the thought of something having happened to here.</p>
      <p>“Turner!” Lou exclaimed, practically bounding down the stairs. She refused to call him; she wouldn’t be able to contain her excitement, her voice a dead giveaway.</p>
      <p>“Darlin’… what is it?” Alex’s brow was furrowed, concern written all over his face. He’d been out with Jamie and Matt, discussing plans for the new album. “Are y’alreyt? I got back as quick as I could, but there were traffic everywhere, I-” His eyes roved all over her checking for injury or signs of sickness, but she seemed absolutely fine.</p>
      <p>Lou couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, nearly bouncing in place. “There’s nothing wrong with me, Alex.” </p>
      <p>He looked at her expectedly, “Why did yeh need meh ‘ome? I thought maybeh summat ‘appened to yeh, but…”</p>
      <p>“Everything’s perfect.” She grinned, inhaling shakily. “It’s perfect. I’m pregnant, so everything’s amazing.”</p>
      <p>Alex didn’t know if he’d heard her right. “I’m sorreh… it sounded like yeh said… that yeh’re pregnant…”</p>
      <p>She nodded excitedly, her eyes cloudy with tears.</p>
      <p>“But… I thought…”</p>
      <p>She shrugged, “I know. It just. We stopped trying and… <em>baby, </em>we’re having a baby.”</p>
      <p>He still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea, momentarily confused because it had felt like a lost cause for awhile. They’d always wanted to have children together, but they kept putting it off for this reason or that, until Lou woke Alex up one morning and told him she was worried she was running out of time. There were only a handful of times in his life when he’d seen her lose control and that was one of them.</p>
      <p>
        <em>“Babeh, yeh’re not too old… weh’ve got plenty of time.” He’d whispered to her, his voice groggy and full of sleep as he wrapped his arms around her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“Alex. I’m older than you. What if I’ve missed that window and then… we’ll never have a little baby that’s completely ours.” She whispered back, tears streaming down her face. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“Louella. I’m readeh. I’ve been readeh. Let’s just do it. I’m readeh to start right now… have at it.” Alex teased her, doing his best to make her laugh as usual. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She giggled, sniffling and wiping her face. “You sure?”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“My darlin’ girl… ‘ave I ever not wanted to ‘ave sex with yeh? And this time, like… there’s a prize at the end. That actually comes to fruition.”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Lou burst in laughter, unable to control it as Alex kept talking, making silly remarks just to keep her smiling. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“Sure it comes much later on… but it’s like a fully realized human being. That’s like the ultimate prize after sex with the person yeh love more than anythin’ in the entire world. Innit?”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She nodded, “It is.”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“I wanna ‘ave a babeh with yeh, Lou. Let’s do it.”</em>
      </p>
      <p>That was nearly a year ago. And now…</p>
      <p>“Lou. Weh’re ‘avin a babeh… babeh.” Alex chuckled, his smile so big it stretched from ear-to-ear, the corners of his eyes crinkling.</p>
      <p>“We’re having a baby!!!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms out as Alex dropped his things, and scooped her up into his arms. She squealed and her head fell back, completely and totally over-the-moon.</p>
      <p>Alex let out a yell followed by a howl and Lou couldn’t stop laughing. Her cheeks burned from her perma-grin. “I fucking love you, Turner.” She told him, pressing her forehead to his. </p>
      <p>“I love yeh so much, Louella Mae, give us a kiss,” He drawled and she giggled again, grabbing his face and kissing him so deeply. “Mmm, yeah… that’s the stuff, babeh, yes…”</p>
      <p>She couldn’t stop laughing, as he let her go and grabbed her face, kissing her all over. “Can you believe it?” She asked him between kisses, “It’s really happening… this is real…”</p>
      <p>“Mmm…” Alex moaned, kissing her slowly, sliding his hands down her front to her stomach. He pecked at her lips, his hands resting there, marveling at what they’d done. “I can’t. It feels like a dream. After all this time.”</p>
      <p>“I thought it wasn’t going to happen.” She confessed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. “I didn’t want to tell you…”</p>
      <p>“I know, love. But that’s alreyt… it’s ‘appenin’ now. And I love yeh and this little one so much.”</p>
      <p>//</p>
      <p>“What’re yeh doin’ love?” Alex asked her later that night as she rummaged through their closet, balancing on tiptoes to reach a box she’d tucked away a very long time ago. </p>
      <p>“Just getting a thing…” Her muffled voice called back to him, and Alex crawled across the bed to look into the walk-in. He grinned when he saw her, her shirt riding up, her knickers sticking out underneath. His heart was so full in the strangest way; a way he’d never quite experienced before. Now he had room in there for more than just Lou; their little family was expanding.</p>
      <p>“Do yeh need ‘elp?” He called to her, wondering if she should be doing such things. Her fingers closed around the box, and she snatched it, her heels touching back down. Flicking the light off with her elbow, she crawled back onto the bed with him. “What is that?”</p>
      <p>“Don’t make fun of me, okay?” She tucked her long, dark hair behind her ears, and opened the lid. Inside was an assortment of baby things. </p>
      <p>Alex looked down and then up at her, unable to stop from smiling. “‘ave yeh been savin’ all this stuff, Lou?”</p>
      <p>She nodded, pulling out a soft brown rabbit with floppy limbs and ears. “I’ve been saving stuff for a lot longer than you know.”</p>
      <p>“And I never knew?” He placed his hand on her knee gently as she pulled out little hats with animal ears, and tiny onesies. </p>
      <p>She shook her head, “You would’ve been so turned off by this. I mean, I hid them away. I was afraid I was jinxing myself. And then when we couldn’t… I <em>really </em>thought I’d jinxed it. I was going to throw it out the other day, but something told me not to. And then I had my appointment today…”</p>
      <p>Alex squeezed her knee, leaning on his elbow as he watched her go through the contents. </p>
      <p>“Look at this,” She giggled, holding up a little onesie with Rebel, Rebel on it. “I got this when I went to that Bowie exhibit. Isn’t it so cute?” </p>
      <p>He smiled, <em>more</em> than happy to see her beaming the way she was. “Rebel, Rebel feels about reyt.”</p>
      <p>“I hope he’s as talented as you are. And sweet like you. Handsome. With your expressive eyes. And your nose.” She stroked her finger down it like she always did, biting her lip when he nipped at it.</p>
      <p>“He?”</p>
      <p>She shrugged, “I don’t know, I feel like it’s a boy.”</p>
      <p>“Realeh?” Alex wasn’t partial to either, but a boy would be pretty exciting. “How can yeh know alreadeh?”</p>
      <p>“I can’t know, it’s too soon. I just feel it in my gut.” She picked up a tiny stuffed Scottish terrier, petting it’s head before tucking it back into the box. She slowly folded everything up and sealed the box up again. “We can’t tell anyone about this yet, ya know. Just in case.”</p>
      <p>Alex nodded, sensing a shift in her emotions. That light that had been sparkling in her all afternoon seemed slightly dimmer. He watched her lean over the side and slide the box beneath the bed. She sat back in place cross-legged, her hands falling into her lap, her head down.</p>
      <p>“‘ey…” Alex sat up and pulled her into his arms, “wot’s this all about? Wot ‘appened to that sunshine smile of yehrs, darlin’?”</p>
      <p>“I’m <em>so </em>happy that I’m afraid. I’m afraid to be <em>too</em> happy.” She confessed, wringing her hands together. Alex knew how much she wanted this. How much they <em>both</em> wanted this. </p>
      <p>“Oh babeh…” He kissed her head, cradling her in his arms. “Yeh’ve got nowt to worreh about. That babeh’s gonna be perfect. So bloody perfect.”</p>
      <p>“I don’t know why I’m so nervous. It’s a common thing. The minute you stop trying, it happens. I just. Want this so bad, Alex.”</p>
      <p>“I know yeh do, love. And yeh’re gonna ‘ave this babeh, and it’s gonna ‘ave the best mum in the whole world.”</p>
      <p>//</p>
      <p>They made a pact to wait another twenty-four hours after the first trimester was up before they told anyone. And when word started to spread; all hell broke loose. There was an influx of calls from their entire circle of friends, and both of their families went mental. Alex’s mum was ready to hop on a flight straight away.</p>
      <p>“Mum,” Alex chuckled, talking with her on FaceTime that first morning after the twelve weeks were up. “Yeh’ve got quite a bit of time before yeh need to be ‘ere.”</p>
      <p>“But I wanna see Lou in person.”</p>
      <p>“Lou’s ‘ere and she’s not even showin’ yet.” </p>
      <p>She stood up and showed off the still fairly non-existent belly, “See Penny! There’s nothing really there yet!” Lou grinned, leaning down and smiling into the screen. “I promise I will keep you updated!”</p>
      <p>After that, Alex felt free to start buying things here and there. He’d come back from some place or another with little baby things he’d found, and they were all so random and adorable. Vintage things, and ideas for the nursery. The spare room upstairs now belonged to the baby, and Alex made it his project to clean it out in preparation. He was multi-tasking more than ever before; with the baby on the way he was helping Lou and getting their house ready, while also working on the seventh album with Arctic Monkeys. He had his plate full and he was exhausted. </p>
      <p>“This kid is going to be so cool.” Lou giggled, after Alex showed her another stack of picture books he’d brought home. She finally felt like she could breathe again, now that she was in the clear, and had come from the doctor’s with a clean bill of health. She was moving along according to schedule, adjusting her daily vitamin intake and keeping up with yoga like she’d been all along. She didn’t want to be one of those women who got neurotic about pregnancy. She was ready to grow and see her body change, and she wanted to embrace all of it. Having a baby was a miracle she wanted to experience every moment of, and she was so full of love that she was able to share it with the love of her life.</p>
      <p>Alex grinned, his eyes closed and his head in her lap. She was combing her fingers through his damp hair, freshly showered after working all day. “Like his mum.” </p>
      <p>“Mmm,” Lou hummed, “when do you think I’ll start showing?”</p>
      <p>“Well… I were readin’ this book…” That was Alex’s other new thing. He devoured every piece of information he could get his hands on about pregnancy and babies that he had new facts to spew out every day. Often at random times. </p>
      <p>Over coffee at their favorite breakfast spot:</p>
      <p>
        <em>“Did yeh know that babehs ‘ave more bones than an adult? They just fuse together when they grow.”</em>
      </p>
      <p>On the way to a party at a friends:</p>
      <p>
        <em>“A newborn babeh’s heart beats 130 to 160 times per minute. That’s twice the amount of us.”</em>
      </p>
      <p>In the middle of perfectly good sex:</p>
      <p>
        <em>“The most popular day teh give birth is a Tuesday.”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Louella groaned, “Well Turner, I hope it’s a rainy Tuesday night then, for your sake. Now can you get back to fucking me?”</em>
      </p>
      <p>“Of course you were.” She smirked and he glanced back at her, giving her a dirty look. </p>
      <p>“Who’s got all the answers for yeh when yeh’re not sure wot’s ‘appenin? That’s reyt, it’s me.”</p>
      <p>Lou sighed dramatically, brushing his hair back from his forehead, “<em>You</em> my amazingly intelligent and handsome husband with the most perfect head of hair and jawline in all of history.” </p>
      <p>“That’s more like it.” He smirked smugly, “And it’s not ’til like sixteen weeks. But I kinda wish it were sooner? I wanna feel ‘im in there…” </p>
      <p>//</p>
      <p>Alex nearly burned his hand when Lou came into the kitchen, as he was pouring his coffee. Sixteen weeks had come and gone, and apparently so did the tiny baby bump she’d developed at the start. </p>
      <p>“Lou, I swear teh God yeh blew up overnight,“ His eyes widened when he took in the shape of her body. Her favorite black kimono barely closed at the middle now, a thin strip of her stomach showing through. </p>
      <p>“I <em>know!</em>” She cried, holding her stomach and looking down. “I feel like I didn’t look this big yesterday…”</p>
      <p>“That’s because yeh didn’t…” </p>
      <p>“And my tits are fucking huge!” She held open the top of her robe and Alex’s jaw nearly fell off. “I mean, <em>look at them!</em>”</p>
      <p>“I’m lookin’, Lou…” Her rack had always been pretty small, enough to fit in each of Alex’s hands nicely, so this was… different. “Should I beh this turned on, or…?”</p>
      <p>“<em>I’m</em> turned on!” She exclaimed, pushing them together and bouncing them up and down “I just can’t even <em>believe…</em> I’ve always wanted boobs like this… guess I needed to get pregnant to make it happen. My nipples are-”</p>
      <p>Alex nearly choked, “Lou. Yeh gotta… stop. I’ve got… places to beh this mornin’.”</p>
      <p>Louella smirked, walking her fingers up his chest and poking him. “Too much for yeh, Turner?” </p>
      <p>He jammed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, trying to get his shit together. He had to meet the rest of the band at the studio, but all he could think about was her. </p>
      <p>“What time do you have to be there?” She asked, sliding her robe open wider, and sidling up to him, pressing her breasts against his chest.</p>
      <p>“Come on, love…” He groaned, running his hand through his hair. </p>
      <p>“When?”</p>
      <p>“An hour.”</p>
      <p>“Hmm,” She hummed, gazing up at him flirtatiously with a mischievous look in her whiskey-colored eyes, her lips slightly swollen; partially from sleep and partially on account that everything on her was swelling up. “Do you think we should fuck?”</p>
      <p>Alex growled when she slid her arm around his back and squeezed his ass. </p>
      <p>“Because my hormones are really fucked up, and I’m really horny, and you look really sexy this morning. Got that good bedhead thing goin’ on.” She messed it up further with her other hand so pieces were falling into his eyes. “Mmm… fuck I love that.”</p>
      <p>He chuckled, attempting to work out the math in his head, but it was no use. His brain wasn’t functioning properly, and besides, he was gonna give in anyways. “Yeah, let’s fuck.”</p>
      <p>“Yay,” She whispered, wiggling her eyebrows and reaching up for a kiss but not before adding; “You should really touch my tits, they’re incredible.” </p>
      <p>Alex laughed as she kissed him, and he laughed even more when she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She moaned when he caressed them, squeezing them less rough then he usually would, “Holy fuck.”</p>
      <p>“Told you.” She murmured, biting his bottom lip. “The bench by the windows.”</p>
      <p>Alex nodded as he walked her backwards in the direction of the living room, taking care that she didn’t trip or fall. He worked at getting his trousers open as she discarded her robe, her stomach making it slightly difficult for them to keep kissing.</p>
      <p>“I lay back. You kneel.”</p>
      <p>“Is this pre-mediated or summat?” He teased, as she sat down and he reached his hand inside his pants. </p>
      <p>Lou placed her hand over his, wrapping them around his cock, stroking him up and down together. “Not pre-meditated. I just do different kind of pregnancy research than you do.” She simpered, flicking her tongue out to lick at the tip. “And it’s better for me to get elevated and lay down while you fuck me.”</p>
      <p>“So matter-of-fact…” He groaned, as she sucked the head between her full lips, getting him nice and wet.</p>
      <p>“Mmm…” She hummed, “Gotta be for situations like these.” She wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand, and tossed her hair over her shoulders. “Don’t have much time, Turner.” She warned him as she lay back on the houndstooth cushion, her hair splayed out around her head.</p>
      <p>Alex know he was supposed to be making this quick, but when he looked down at her lying there like that, he had to take a minute to admire her. He had thought at first that it would be weird having sex when she got pregnant, but it got so much better. She seemed to always be glowing in his eyes, and she looked even more gorgeous than she had before. He felt connected to her on a whole other level.</p>
      <p>“What?” She asked him, her single dimple showing as she grinned a lop-sided smile at him.</p>
      <p>He dragged his fingers through his hair again, making it stick nearly straight up. He hadn’t shaved his face in days and his beard was growing back. Lou loved it. After all this time, it’d grown on her. </p>
      <p>“Not tryin’ teh ruin the moment or anythin’…” Alex drawled, as he lowered himself to his knees. “But yeh’ve never looked more beautiful.” He slid her legs open for him, tickling her thighs, “And I realeh wanna beh thinkin’ about yehr massive tits and fuckin’ yeh before work… but ‘ere I am.”</p>
      <p>Lou leaned up on her elbows, “You can think I’m beautiful like that and still want to fuck me. It’s not black and white.” She laughed, as he slid his hand to her hip, inhaling deeply as he looked her over again. “I feel like it’s instinct for you to be more attracted to me like this. Didn’t you read that in one of your books somewhere, you nerd?”</p>
      <p>Alex’s eyebrow arched and he squeezed her, “Such a brat.”</p>
      <p>“Your favorite brat. With the huge boobs.” Whispering she added, “<em>Look</em> at my nipples!”</p>
      <p>He laughed, “Yeh’re just so fuckin’ sexy I can’t stand it. It feels like… <em>primal</em>. The way I’m attracted to yeh… like, weh made what’s inside yeh, and like… can’t quite wrap me ‘ead around it.”</p>
      <p>“Baby,” Lou took his hand and squeezed it, “I love everything you’re saying and I love you so much I can’t even begin to put it into words… but if you don’t fuck me right now, I feel like I’m going to explode.” </p>
      <p>// </p>
      <p>“What are you doing in here, Turner?”</p>
      <p>Alex was fiddling around with stuff in his studio when Lou waddled in. She was a month and a half out from her due date, and she was huge. Big enough to balance a bowl of popcorn on her stomach, which she was currently doing as she leaned against the door jamb. </p>
      <p>“Darlin’ c’mere,” Alex called her over, and she joined him at the desk he’d left in there from his artistic efforts during the last AM album. “Made summat…” He turned his head and was faced with her giant belly, one of his t-shirts having been sacrificed for the cause. It was stretched beyond repair probably, but he didn’t mind, he loved it on her.</p>
      <p>“Look at yeh…” He grabbed her belly and pressed his lips to it, “‘ello in there.”</p>
      <p>Lou smiled, petting Alex’s head as he paid their son some attention.”He’s been chilling in there for the past hour. I can feel him every once in awhile.”</p>
      <p>Alex smiled against her stomach, kissing her repeatedly, “I rigged up a fing I wanna try with yeh…” </p>
      <p>She wasn’t sure if Alex was actually talking to her or their unborn baby boy, either way, she thought she’d burst with love for them both. Whenever Alex talked to the baby it killed her. Like at night or early in the morning when he thought she was asleep and he’d tell him all his thoughts.</p>
      <p>
        <em>“Yeh’re gonna be ‘ere soon…” Alex whispered, lying beside Lou in bed after a dinner with Matt and Breanna. They brought their daughter and Lou and Alex spent most of the night with her. They tried to babysit all of their friends’ kids so they’d get a taste of parenthood before their own came along. It was usually too much for Lou, and she passed out as soon as they left, completely exhausted.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“I’m excited teh meet yeh.” He paused, even taking the time to think carefully about every word he said to his baby, who couldn’t understand a single thing he was saying. “I’m worried a bit though. Wot if I’m not a good dad? Wot if I screw up? I don’t ‘ave a single clue as teh ‘ow teh actually beh a good dad…” </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He rubbed Lou’s stomach gently, and kissed her, lowering his voice when she stirred in her sleep, so as not to wake his darling girl.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“I guess weh’ll figure it out… yehr mum and I… she’s the best. Yeh’re gonna fall in love with her so easily. She’s gonna take care of yeh and love her with all her heart… weh both will…”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He closed his eyes and placed his ear on her stomach, rubbing her in gentle circles. “Go easy on us if weh mess up. Yeh’re our first one, tha knows. Weh’re gonna learn as weh go, alreyt? Weh can’t wait to ‘old yeh, and everyone is so excited to meet yeh. I get it. It’s nice and cushy in there. And yeh wanna ‘ang out for awhile. Yeh’ve got some time still. Not quite cooked yet.” He grinned and felt a little bit of movement. Not a gurgling, but more like a kick. He’d come to differentiate between Lou’s upset or hungry stomach and a kick from their baby. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>And this. This was most definitely a kick.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>“‘eyyy… I feel yeh in there.” He smiled, tears filling his eyes. “I’m ‘ere.” </em>
      </p>
      <p>“Take me seat, love…” </p>
      <p>Alex patted her belly and stood up, taking her popcorn from her and helping her into his chair. </p>
      <p>“What’s going on?” She asked him, a smile spread across her face. Alex was most definitely up to something.</p>
      <p>“I know weh did this before… but I ‘ad a better idea…” Alex held up what looked like a deconstructed set of headphones, those expensive ones with the thick padding around the edges. A studio pair.</p>
      <p>“I fixed ‘em so they’ll ‘ave a betteh fit.” </p>
      <p>Lou bit her lip and slid her t-shirt up over her belly so Alex could set them on her stomach on either side. “You’re brilliant. What kind of musical history lesson is our baby getting today?”</p>
      <p>He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, and then pressed his lips to her forehead. “I wanna try summat different.” </p>
      <p>She watched him as he headed for the mic he had set up in the corner with his acoustic guitar. He slid it over his head and tested the feedback. When she realized what he was doing, her lower lip trembled, trying desperately not to cry.</p>
      <p>“I figured I could try playin’ for ‘im this time.”</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I turned this request into a mini-chaptered fic under The Born Identity on the masterlist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Fucking Death Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>anonymous asked:</b>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p>#16 with 2015 al 👀👀👀👀 ((nsfw ofc))</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Oh you know I love me some Hiatus Al 2015. OF COURSE it had to be nsfw lol. I hope you love it xx</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> The Fucking Death Of You</p>
<p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> #16 “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> NSFW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back…” </p>
<p>“Alreyt love… I’ll hold down the fort…”</p>
<p>You held your hand up to the setting sun, even though you were still wearing sunglasses after eight pm. “You better! We’ve been camped out for too long to lose it now!”</p>
<p>He was leaning back on his arms, legs crossed at the ankles, but to prove he could hold up his end of the bargain, he spread them out so they covered nearly the entire blanket. “I got this.”</p>
<p>Some of the best nights that summer were spent meeting up with friends at Hollywood Forever Cemetery to watch movies on the big screen. Every weekend they showed something different, and people came out in droves to nab a small parcel of grass big enough to fit a towel or a blanket and squeeze in tight to each other when the film started. It was one of the first dates Alex had taken you on, and you kept the tradition going that year. </p>
<p>You stepped over bags and cut through the thin strips of grass between each person to get to the driveway and ultimately the restroom. If you didn’t go before it started, you’d never be able to see and it was far less enjoyable. Just as you were passing by the concession stands, Alex texted you to get popcorn <em>and</em> sugar floss. You quickly learned that he had the most ridiculous sweet tooth, and he craved sugar nearly all the time. Making your way back with his snack requests and an ice cream sandwich for yourself, you spotted some of your friends a few blankets over and waved. They’d arrived too late to get close to you so they had no choice to take whatever scrap of lawn they could. </p>
<p>“Ooh, wot’s tha?” Alex sat up excitedly when you made it back, his shades pushed up into his hair. He was wearing faded blue jeans cuffed at the ankles, and a very thin white t-shirt with holes in the neck that he’d probably had since he was a teenager. He wore it too well.</p>
<p>“An ice cream sandwich I got for <em>meself</em>,” You nibbled a bit of the cookie handing him the popcorn before you dropped it. You settled back between his legs, your back against his chest, licking away.</p>
<p>“Yer not even gonna share wiv meh?” He pouted, trying his best to see if he could snag a bit around your shoulder.</p>
<p>“No! You have your snacks! This is mine!” You held it close to you protectively as he pulled at your elbow, teasingly pulling it from your mouth.</p>
<p>“Thas no fair, love… m’gonna share me popcorn… always do…” He drawled, which was true, but then again he always stole whatever snack you had as well. </p>
<p>“Alex!” You laughed, struggling to get away from him, but he was insistent and the ice cream was melting and it dripped all down the inside of your thigh just below the hemline of your little sundress. “Oh that’s… perfect… nice one…” You grumbled playfully, rolling your eyes at his boyish antics. </p>
<p>He grabbed your wrist before you could wipe it off, and swiped his index finger up your thigh to collect the sticky sweetness. He stuck it in his mouth and sucked it off slowly, the goddamn devil blazing in his eyes. “Mmm, delicious. See… s’not so bad when yeh share.”</p>
<p>So that was how tonight was gonna go…</p>
<p>You elbowed him in the ribs, murmured something about it still being light out and there being people all around you, but he just chuckled and settled in as the movie started. A half an hour later when he was finished with his cotton candy and he’d eaten enough popcorn, his hands began to wander. It was dark enough now that the only thing you could see was a bit of blue light on the crowd’s faces reflected off the big screen. He tugged at the edge of your dress a bit, inching it up slowly and you covered his hand, pushing it back down.</p>
<p>“Stop it,” You hissed, unable to hide the giggle that escaped your lips and the speed at which your heart was pounding. If you were being honest, your thighs were still tingling from how he’d touched you earlier, and you were counting down the minutes until this was all over and you were back at your apartment ripping each other’s clothes off. </p>
<p>Alex circled your knee cap with the tips of his fingers knowing damn well that was one of your weak spots. “Yeh sure…?” He breathed, his lips at your ear. </p>
<p>“Y-yes…” You whispered feebly, squirming when he slowly dragged them down the inside of your thigh. You focused on the black grease spot on the inside of his white sneakers from his motorcycle you’d taken there, your fingers gripping his faded blue denim at his knees.</p>
<p>“That didn’t sound very confident…” His voice was so deep and so mischievous and you knew there was no way your willpower was strong enough to withstand whatever he was tempting you with. </p>
<p>The screen got dark when a scene in the film changed and he took that opportunity to slide his hand between your thighs, covering your pussy completely. You sucked in a breath and he rolled the tips of his fingers over the fabric of your panties, damp with arousal. “Doesn’t feel very confident either.”</p>
<p>He’d caught you. </p>
<p>“People will be able to see,” You protested… barely.</p>
<p>“They’re all watchin’ the movie. They’re not even going teh notice.” He assured you, brushing a little of your hair off your shoulder to kiss the nape of your neck. “Trust meh… joost relax…”</p>
<p>You gripped his knee caps harder, the denim bunching as he teased your clit, sucking on the sensitive skin of your neck. His touch was so light as he swirled, your clit aching for him to give you just a little more pressure. </p>
<p>“More…” You whispered, biting down hard on your bottom lip. It was a good thing you were in a cemetery, because he was going to be the fucking death of you.</p>
<p>He did as you asked, pressing down on the sensitive little bundle of nerves, wetness soaking your panties. He smiled against your skin and you whimpered, your head lolling back onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Keep yer ‘ead up, babeh, it’s too obvious,” His words sent a shiver down your spine, and you did you best to stay composed, even when he slid the crotch of your panties aside and slid his fingers through your folds. Your vision blurred, the plot of the movie lost on you as his finger slipped inside you with ease. Leaning his weight on you, he angled his wrist and filled you to the hilt. You gasped and wrapped your hand around his wrist when he began to move, the pad of his finger pressing into your g-spot.</p>
<p>“Alex…” His name fell from your lips and onto deaf ears because he was on a mission, and he was going to make you cum in the middle of all these people. He worked his hand, pumping his finger in and out, his thumb on your clit as he added another. You squeezed your thighs around him, trapping him.</p>
<p>“If yeh want more, yeh betteh let go…” He whispered huskily and you released him, bunching up your dress and using it to hide the movement. Sweat gathered at the base of your neck, pooling in between your breasts in the stifling summer heat. Two fingers were too much, the knuckles sliding along the ridges of your walls, his fingers scissoring to spread your open. To anyone who was actually looking, it seemed like he was hugging you from behind, wrapping another arm around your waist to dip a second hand between your thighs.</p>
<p>He played with your clit, pinching it just a little, rubbing it faster as he worked his fingers in and out of you. Your cheeks flushed at the sound your wet pussy was making, thankful for the booming surround sound of the speakers. </p>
<p>“So fookin’ dirty… look at yeh…” He growled, his lips at your ear, peeking down the front of your dress. “Lettin’ meh finger yeh in the middle of all these people…”</p>
<p>You choked back a moan, rolling your hips just a little into his hands for more friction. You were so close, but you also never wanted this feeling to end. </p>
<p>“Does it feel good, babeh? Does it feel good when I play wiv yeh like this? Where anyone could see?”</p>
<p>He knew you wouldn’t respond; you couldn’t. There was no way you could open your mouth right now. Your thighs were trembling; static in your ears when he hit it just right. You held his wrist down tighter, letting him know that you were on the edge. Your teeth cut into your skin when you came, riding his hand desperately as the feeling splintered through, soaking his hand completely. </p>
<p>Alex held you down, doing the absolute most to make sure no one else caught wind of what was happening on the faded yellow quilt in the back lawn of Hollywood Forever. He eased you back down as the tremors dissolved like thunder rolling away after a storm. It was absurd. The absolute indecency of it. And you loved it. </p>
<p>When the screen went dark again, he slipped his out and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them like he had when he collecte the ice cream on them. “Yer so fookin’ sweet, babeh.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How Dare You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p>if it’s not too late for drabble requests... #17 NSFW alex and maura please. they are my favourite pair xx</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>I kept this one short and not-so-sweet. I’m sorry I’m a tease. (No I’m not.) Thanks, love xx</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> How Dare You</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Maura</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #17 “No, no. Leave your clothes on.”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> nsfw</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“No, no. Leave your clothes on.”</p>
      <p>Maura’s cheeks flamed as she rolled the hem of her shirt-sleeve sweater back down. Alex leaned back in his desk chair, a piece of furniture he rarely used considering he was always perched up on his desk. He was wearing a grey pair of trousers that were so tight across his thighs that Maura squirmed. She chewed her lip, squeezing her thighs together as if it would stop her arousal from pooling in her knickers.</p>
      <p>He glanced around her at the door, making sure the shade was closed and the door was locked. Sometimes they forgot and while it made things interesting, neither of them <em>really</em> wanted to get caught. </p>
      <p>“Except for the stockings. Take those off.”</p>
      <p>Maura went to slide her hands beneath the pleated rose-patterned skirt when Alex stopped her again.</p>
      <p> “Actualeh, let me…”</p>
      <p>Electricity crackled through every inch of her, down to her fingertips even as he sat forward, his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him. She stood between his legs, her hands on his shoulders, as his fingers skimmed the hem and disappeared beneath the fabric. She shivered, gripping tighter as he tickled her, slowly creeping up between her thighs, rubbing his ring against her at the apex. That fucking <em>ring</em>. </p>
      <p>“Are yeh wet for meh alreadeh, love?” He teased, moving around the back beneath the cheeks of her ass and lifting it up before letting it bounce back. </p>
      <p>“Obviously.” She hummed, knowing exactly the kind of reaction it would elicit from him. </p>
      <p>A smart slap landed on her bum, and she moved her hands to the base of his neck, tightening her hold. “Cheeky aren’t weh, Miss Vaughn?”</p>
      <p>She stared at him, his eyes dark behind the thick frame of his glasses; stormy with desire for her. “I just want you, Mr. Turner.” She offered simply, when inside she was screaming for him to undress her and fuck her.</p>
      <p>His fingers tucked into the waistband of her stockings, beginning to roll them down her legs, his hands setting her skin on fire. She stepped out of them when he reached her feet, waiting for his next command . It was more of an action than a request when he leaned back and undid his trousers, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled out his cock. </p>
      <p>Maura swallowed thickly, her eyes following the movement of his hand as he stroked himself. The tip was a perfect shade of pink; beads of cum leaking from it on the upstroke. She licked her lips and Alex smirked, curling his finger.</p>
      <p>“C’mere, Miss Vaughn.”</p>
      <p>The chair was just barely wide enough for the two of them to fit, her knee sliding in on either side of his thigh. She hovered over him, hands on his shoulders again as he lined the head of his cock up with her entrance. </p>
      <p>“Sit.”</p>
      <p>Maura gasped as she inched down on him slowly, moaning as he stretched her open until she was fully seated in his lap. </p>
      <p>“Like this?” She breathed sweetly, wiggling her ass a little to tease him. </p>
      <p>Alex inhaled deeply when she squeezed around him, “Joost like that, love. So fookin’ tight like this, aren’t yeh?” </p>
      <p>Maura began to rock back in forth, grinding against him for friction against her clit. He’d dressed up that day for a meeting and he was still wearing the tie. Something he never, ever wore. She wrapped her hand around it, tugging on it slightly.</p>
      <p>“You look so sexy like this, Mr. Turner…” </p>
      <p>He held her chin, bringing her face close to his, their lips barely touching. “Does it turn you on, love?”</p>
      <p>She nodded weakly, rolling her hips when he grabbed her ass. He kissed her slowly, teasing her mouth as she rode him; the chair creaking beneath them. They were used to that sound by now; just another quirk of fooling around in his classroom. </p>
      <p>“Bounce on meh a lil,” he murmured, tasting her moans as they fell from her lips. </p>
      <p>Maura tightened her grip on his tie and his shoulder, using him for leverage to lift herself up, landing back in his lap with a sigh. </p>
      <p>“Harder, Miss Vaughn, make meh cum.”</p>
      <p>She tugged his tie to smash their lips together, her other hand in his hair. He smacked her ass again, closing his eyes at how warm she felt around him, how they fit so perfectly together every time. </p>
      <p>“I love yer tight little cunt, babeh…” he moaned and Maura faltered, falling back into his lap, her legs giving out. He could feel the warmth blossoming on her sweet little cheeks and he grinned, pulling back to look at her. </p>
      <p>“How dare you,” she whispered with a smile. He knew what that word did to her.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let It Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p>
        <strong>autvmnwitchcraft asked:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>Gosh, those prompts! It's hard to choose, there are so many good ones but here we go: #28 + EYCTE Alex (at the beginning of the era) + Reader. Something fun/cute but maybe gets kinda nsfw? Thank you! 🙊</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>I don’t know what it was about this particular prompt, but I had two ideas and I’m going to turn one of them into a longer fic later. But this one… I think will do for now. I think I got your requests in quite nicely 😏 xx</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Let It Ride</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
      <p><b>Prompt: </b>#28 “Looks like we’ll be trapped for awhile…”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> a little fluffy a little NSFW</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“There’s no spare,” Alex announced, slamming the trunk shut. He squinted at you in the bright sunlight, his shades left behind on the dash of the car. </p>
      <p>“And AAA won’t get here for at least another couple of hours.”</p>
      <p>“Looks like we’ll be trapped for awhile, then.” He sighed heavily, leaning on the car beside you. “Brilliant idea, this road trip was.”</p>
      <p>“It still <em>is</em> a brilliant idea. But sometimes brilliant ideas have a couple of hiccups. That’s beyond our control.” You told your boyfriend when you sensed he was going to have a baby meltdown.</p>
      <p>“I know but it’s joost… ‘ow could this car not ‘ave a spare?” </p>
      <p>“Better question… if there <em>was</em> one… would you actually be able to change it?” Your eyebrows lifted in an inquisitorial fashion, knowing full well he’d never changed a car tire in his whole damn life.</p>
      <p>“Erm… no… but… could you?”</p>
      <p>“Absolutely not!” You cried, “I never learned because AAA was always an option!”</p>
      <p>“Until yer stuck out in the middle of nowhere without a fookin’ spare.”</p>
      <p>“Well,” You looked out at the gorgeous scenery around you, “The view ain’t so bad. And at least we have snacks. And each other.”</p>
      <p>He looked at you with an insane amount of love in his eyes, “Thas reyt love, we do.” He wound his arms around your waist and you rested your head on his shoulder. </p>
      <p>“It’s just another adventure, baby. That’s all this is. One last hurrah before the tour begins.”</p>
      <p>“Me whole plan was teh take this trip and convince yeh teh come out on tour wiv me, ya know…” he talked into your hair, his voice muffled as the wind whipped around you. Along the coast it was a little cooler but still so sunny and warm. </p>
      <p>“Oh, I know it was…” you murmured against his neck, “but I’m still not coming.”</p>
      <p>“But who am I gonna cuddle wiv when yer not there?” He moaned, pinching your waist to make you jump.</p>
      <p>“Miles would be offended that you even had the audacity to ask that question.” You could feel the rumble of his laughter and it made you smile. “See, this is all I wanted. You and me and no one else for just a little longer.”</p>
      <p>He pulled back to look at your face with that little frown he always made when he was thinking. The wind tried with desperation to play with his hair, but he’d slicked it back that morning and there wasn’t anything in nature that could mess with it. Your arms circled his waist beneath his denim shirt with the holes at the elbows, his Stone Roses shirt so soft beneath your fingertips. The last year had been so good to you both, and sending him out on tour while you stayed behind to work was going to be the first true test of your love for one another. </p>
      <p>He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, lingering on your neck to hold you steady, his thumb caressing in slow circles. Your eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, pressing gentle kisses to your cheeks and the bridge of your nose, your eyelids, and then the quiet corners of your mouth. “Gonna miss this face so mooch…” He murmured, his touch so feather-light it almost tickled. “… and these lips…” He lips curved into a smirk when he felt your smile, “… and this smile tha could break a thousand ‘earts…”</p>
      <p>Things escalated quickly and organically as they often did between you two in the still-early stages of your relationship. Your butt squished against the back passenger door, your shoulder blades pressing against it as he leaned heavily into you. Your hands slipped into the back pockets of his tight black jeans, giving him a squeeze as he deepened the heady kiss he’d initiated. There weren’t any cars on this stretch of road, but the possibility of them cruising past made your body buzz in the best kind of way. </p>
      <p>You broke away long enough to suggest an idea that’d been bubbling in your mind since the road trip plan originated. “Let’s see how far we can go…” With his eyes still closed he smiled and nodded just slightly, angling his hips harder into yours. “I’m gonna miss every amazing thing about you, blah blah blah…. but I’m really gonna miss this…” You murmured and he chuckled as he brushed that perfect nose of his against yours. </p>
      <p>Alex’s knee wedged itself between your legs, his thigh rubbing up against you in just the right way. Shifting your hips to a better angle, you moaned as he subtly attempted to get you off while still keeping your clothes on. The seam in your denim cut-offs rolled over your clit through your panties, sending a thousand volts of electricity to your core. You dug your fingers deeper into him, pulling him flush against you.</p>
      <p>“Thas fookin’ hot…” he drawled at the way your body reacted, his tongue teasing yours as he mimicked what he’d do to you if his face were buried between your thighs instead. You rolled your hips against him over and over, shamelessly getting off on your boyfriend’s thigh on the side of the road somewhere in California; where it felt like the two of you stood on the edge of the earth. </p>
      <p>Slowly, you start to grind against him, the friction from his thigh making your knees weak; a warm rush drowning your panties. You let out a little squeak of nervous excitement, grasping for his shoulder to grip him. “Why does this feel so fucking good?” You whimpered, heat rising in your cheeks as his lips left your mouth to your neck, gently sucking and nibbling. If anyone <em>did</em> drive past, they wouldn’t even be able to tell that you were leaking through the fabric of both your denim. </p>
      <p>“Oh <em>god</em>,” You moaned, both your hands on his shoulders now, feeling the hard length of his cock hot and thick against your hip. “You’re gonna make me cum like this.”</p>
      <p>“Harder, babeh… I wanna see it…”</p>
      <p>It wasn’t enough really, standing like this with his leg between yours; you wanted more but that would require moving from this exact position and you were so, so close. Your eyes screw shut when he grabs your hips, holding you down harder, working you faster. </p>
      <p>“Think about me inside yeh… how fookin’ good I’d feel… hittin’ that spot joost reyt, love…” He growled against your ear, “Yer so wet, babeh… got meh soaked-”</p>
      <p>“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” You moaned, squeezing his shoulders so hard it was probably going to bruise later. </p>
      <p>“Let go, babeh… let meh watch…” </p>
      <p>You didn’t need his teasing words, but he couldn’t help but talk dirty to you. He loved to watch you come undone. You choked back a moan in your throat as your orgasm blossomed and dissolved, riding his thigh against his car on an open road. </p>
      <p>He laughed darkly, your head rolling back, exposing your neck to him. He kisses you all over; sweet little pecks on your glistening skin. “That were the sexiest fing I’ve ever seen…” He murmured as your hips still jerked, coming down. He’d unzipped your shorts and slid his hand into your panties, his fingers sliding through the slickness of your release, drawing a little figure eight over your swollen clit.</p>
      <p>“I can’t believe…” You breathed heavily, still clinging to him. “On the side of the road… like that… so <em>hot</em>…”</p>
      <p>His finger slid into you just then, thrusting up and you cried out, fists balled up in his shirt. “Fink weh’ve got time for another?”</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lunar Surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
<p></p><div class="asker"><p><strong>alexturner asked:</strong></p></div>26. for Alex an Lou? I think that number could work for a dirty drabble...</div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Here ya go Dani, my very first drabble is for you 😘😘😘</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Lunar Surface</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #26 “I got you a present...”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> nsfw</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“I got summat for yeh.” Alex drawled, sauntering out onto the patio.</p>
      <p>It took Lou a minute or two to respond, she was still pissed off at him and wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of the doubt to even glance in his direction. </p>
      <p>“C’mon love, I got yeh a present.”</p>
      <p>When Lou didn’t respond again, he threw his hands up in exasperation. “For fuck’s sake, Louella, talk to meh.”</p>
      <p>Her heart hurt a little at the desperation in his voice, but she still didn’t budge. “I’m still mad at you.”</p>
      <p>“Seriously? ‘ow many times do I ‘ave teh apologize? This is gettin’ fuckin’ ridiculous.” He stood there with his hands on his hips, shades still firmly in place on his face, staring at his wife who was stretched out and lounging on the bench by the pool.</p>
      <p>“Alreyt. Fuck it then. Yehr present’s inside when yeh’re readeh teh come in.”</p>
      <p>//</p>
      <p>An hour later, when the sun began to set, Lou finally decided to head in. Alex was nowhere to be found, but her gift was sitting on the counter. With a bow. </p>
      <p>“I’m an asshole.” She whispered, running her hands over a brand new, massive set of acrylics. The expensive kind. Somebody was spending too much time at the art supply store lately. After checking all the rooms, she realized he was in the only place he could be; the place where he’d spent countless hours for the past few months. How had she missed him walking by? She crept back outside and across the patio to his studio where it was very quiet as usual. The door had a sign she’d painted for him when he started referring to it as the “Lunar Surface”, and it made her smile every time. He was crouched over the desk he’d dragged in when he first became obsessed with his art project, meticulously measuring and cutting another piece of cardboard. She watched him a few minutes longer, waiting until the exact-o blade was put down to interrupt him.</p>
      <p>“How’s it coming along?”</p>
      <p>Alex paused, and she swore she could see his ear straining to hear her, like a deer in the woods listening out for a predator. Always on guard, that man.</p>
      <p>“Alreyt.” He finally muttered, and went back to fiddling. </p>
      <p>Lou scrunched up her face and timidly entered the room. There was cardboard everywhere, and she dodged the pieces that might be important. “So you’re not talking to me now?”</p>
      <p>Another long pause, “Well maybeh I’m mad at <em>you</em> at the moment.”</p>
      <p>Pouting, she admitted, “I deserve that.” </p>
      <p>She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down the front of his chest to hug him.“Thank you for my present.” She whispered and kissed his ear, feathering kisses down his neck. </p>
      <p>He remained silent.</p>
      <p>“You can’t be mad at me… I’m your wife.” Lou teased him, her hands sliding further down to his belt. </p>
      <p>“Do yeh even remember what we were fightin’ about?”</p>
      <p>“Nope.” She breathed, her fingers sliding the leather through the loop.</p>
      <p>Alex smirked, placing his hand over hers to help her get inside his pants. “Yeh’re stubborn,” He sighed when her fingers brushed against his cock.</p>
      <p>“Mmm… been hanging out with you too long.” Lou kissed his cheek; the scruffiness of his beard tickling her lips. With Alex’s hand guiding hers, she stroked him up and down, feeling him getting harder with each pass. </p>
      <p>Alex groaned, his head falling back to lean against her as she jerked him off. “God, love… keep doin’ that…” </p>
      <p>Lou was doing her best to satisfy him, loving when he let go and let her take care of him, but the angle was awkward and she was so wet. She needed him. “Let me fuck you.”</p>
      <p>Alex growled when she let go, pushing his pants down his hips while she climbed into his lap. He slid her bikini bottoms aside, his fingers brushing through her folds before she sunk down on him. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, Lou…” He moaned when she swiveled her hips, squeezing around his cock.</p>
      <p>Lou gripped his shoulders, holding on to him as she rode him, kissing his face all over. “I love you… so much… I hate when we fight…”</p>
      <p>“I ‘ate it, too….” He held her face, kissing her deeply, his beard soft near her lips. His nose brushed against hers and the chair creaked, hitting the desk. “Fuck…” He growled as Lou giggled into the kiss. </p>
      <p>She inched closer and hugged him tighter, lifting herself up and down in his lap. “Make me cum, baby…” </p>
      <p>Alex squeezed her hips tighter, holding her down on him, fucking up into her hard. She pressed her forehead to his, hands around the back of his neck as her vision blurred, her orgasm right on the cusp. She tossed her head back and moaned as she came, her hips shaking as he followed just behind her. </p>
      <p>“Oh my god…” She exhaled, breathing heavily, her fingers still pressed into the back of his neck. </p>
      <p>Alex leaned forward and kissed down her sternum, burying his face there. “I love yeh.”</p>
      <p>Completely satisfied, Lou smiled, and combed her fingers through his damp hair, “You can’t just buy me a gift every time I’m mad at you, ya know.”</p>
      <p>She could feel his heavy breathing against her chest, his lips curving into a smile, “But it worked, didn’t it?”</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
<p></p><div class="asker"><p><strong>anonymous asked:</strong></p></div>prompt four with alex and whoever else you’d like! &lt;3</div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Okay, so since another person requested prompt 4 with Maura, too, so I used Maura for this one and combined the requests. I hope you don’t mind! (The other anon who asked for Lou and Alex as well in their request; yours is coming later darlin’ xx)</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I hope you like this!!!</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Make Me</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Maura</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #4 “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> fluff</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Alex groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. He was beat. The mountain of mid-term essays he had to grade was seemingly endless and he felt like he hadn’t even made a dent. </p>
      <p>“What’s wrong?” Maura was chewing on her pen cap curled up on the opposite end of the settee, her own stack of papers balanced precariously on the arm.</p>
      <p>“Fuckn’ <em>exhausted.</em>” Alex yawned big, stretching his arms over his head, his shirt riding up. Maura eyed him, the pen cap still firmly in place. He groaned again, rolling his neck around and rubbing it, before sinking down, his head resting on the back. “And me neck hurts.”</p>
      <p>“Well, we’ve been doing this for like three hours now,” She giggled sleepily, just as burnt out as he was. “Plus you’ve been sitting all hunched over, no wonder it hurts.”</p>
      <p>Alex closed his eyes and grunted in response.</p>
      <p>Chewing her lip, she looked him over again, smiling at the curve of his mouth, and the slope of his nose. He had the most perfect profile. She wanted to kiss him to make sure he knew. It was Saturday already, and knowing full well that they had a deadline to make by Monday, she abandoned her papers and crawled over to him.</p>
      <p>“Hi, love.” He murmured, peeking one eye open when he felt her presence beside him. </p>
      <p>“Hi.” She hummed, stroking her finger down his nose. </p>
      <p>“Y’alreyt?”</p>
      <p>“Mmm hmm…” She leaned her elbow on the back of the couch, brushing her fingers through his hair and over his ear. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” She murmured, kissing his shoulder.</p>
      <p>Alex’s lips curled up into a smile and he opened his eyes to steal a kiss from her. “I’d like that.”</p>
      <p>Maura gave him another peck on the lips and urged him to move forward. She wedged herself behind him, and placed her hands on the back of his neck, her thumbs slowly rotating into the muscles there. </p>
      <p>He groaned, leaning forward even more. “Love, that feels so good.”</p>
      <p>She grinned, and worked at a particularly tricky knot before moving to his shoulders. His moans were bordering on sexual and she bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.</p>
      <p>“I’m dyin’.” He chuckled softly, her gentle fingers working him. “Yeh’ve got the magic touch, babeh.”</p>
      <p>Maura laughed, kissing the back of his neck and breathing him in, “Mmm… you smell good. And thank you, I try.”</p>
      <p>Alex hung his head lower as she moved down his back, he squeezed her leg when her fingers got too close to his sides. “Don’t yeh fuckin’ dare.” He warned her, squirming when they crept closer.</p>
      <p>“What?” She feigned innocence, slowly moving her hands up and down over his paper-thin t-shirt. </p>
      <p>“<em>Miss Vaughn</em>…” He scolded her as her fingers began to dig into his ribs a little. </p>
      <p>“<em>Mr. Turner…</em>” She sing-songed back, before fully going for it. </p>
      <p>Alex yelped and tried to squirm away, but Maura was relentless. His laughter was making her laugh and he grabbed for her, trying to get her out from behind him. “C’mere you!” He shouted, as papers crinkled beneath them, his red pens and highlighter rolling off the couch and onto the hardwood floor. “Knock it off!”</p>
      <p>“Make me!” Maura giggled as he finally got a hold of her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down. She was breathless and her hair was a tangled wreath around her head, those adorable cheeks of hers flush with color. </p>
      <p>He used his knees to wrangle her in, trapping her on either side of her hips. “Miss Vaughn…” He clicked his tongue, “… yeh know I’m ticklish. Why would yeh do that?”</p>
      <p>“Because Mr. Turner… grading papers was incredibly boring, and you looked incredibly sexy… and I desperately want to fool around.” </p>
      <p>Alex pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, unable to stop the smile on his face. “Is that reyt?”</p>
      <p>She nodded, her wide caramel eyes full of lust for him. </p>
      <p>“Well then… weh should probably sort that out, shouldn’t weh?”</p>
      <p>Nodding again, she bit her lip, bucking her hips up beneath him, “Yes, please. <em>Mr. Turner.</em>”</p>
      <p>Alex groaned, he’d never get over how sexual she made his name sound; the way it passed through her lips and rolled off her tongue.</p>
      <p>“Yeh know… if weh get started with this Miss Vaughn… weh’re never gonna stop…”</p>
      <p>She shrugged innocently, and Alex chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to hers. “Yeh’re a naughty girl, Maura…” He breathed into the kiss, pinning her hands above her head. “Leave them there.”</p>
      <p>“And if I don’t?” She challenged him, defiantly; her fingers itching to run through his hair.</p>
      <p>Alex’s eyebrow arched, and he dragged his fingers down her bare arms until he got to her sides where he squeezed and kneaded them into her. His own version of a massage. Pushing up her shirt, he licked and blew on her skin,  goosebumps prickling as she moaned, writhing beneath him. He pressed open-mouthed kisses up her stomach to her breasts, where his fingers deftly undid the snap of her bra. She sighed as his tongue swirled around her nipple, arching into him as she struggled to keep her hands where he’d put them. </p>
      <p>He glanced up at her, licking her slowly, “Yeh know what ‘appens when yeh break the rules.”</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Observatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="asker">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ask">
    <p></p>
    <div class="question">
<p></p><div class="asker"><p><strong>anonymous asked: </strong></p></div>Alex + reader + 38 (right after their first performance back)</div>
  </div>
  <div class="caption">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="cap">
      <p></p>
      <div class="answer">
        <p>
          <em>I’ve gotta be honest, this one kinda stumped me lol I tried </em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> The Observatory</p>
<p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> #38 “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> fluff</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeh fainted…straight into me arms.” He drawled, “Yeh know, if yeh’d wanted my attention yeh didn’t ‘ave teh go teh such extremes.”</p>
<p>Your head felt fuzzy, and your vision was slightly blurry. “What?”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, crouching over you. His hair was a bit disheveled, and his face was slick with perspiration, but…</p>
<p>“Wow, yeh’re gorgeous.” You said it before you could stop yourself.</p>
<p>His face turned slightly pink as he chuckled again, running his hand through his hair. “Yeh must’ve hit yehr ‘ead pretteh ‘ard when yeh fell.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Alex stood up, “Yeh were set to interview meh after the show, but yeh passed out when I introduced meself. Didn’t know I ‘ad that effect on people.” </p>
<p>His voice was slow and soft, it sounded nice in your head. He was really gorgeous, that much you knew. Your head hurt a little, but not enough that you couldn’t sit up.</p>
<p>“Careful, love…” He held his hand out to you and helped you right yourself.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I think.” You took a sip of the water he offered you, drinking it down slowly. “Thank you. I think it might be my blood sugar or something…”</p>
<p>“‘as this ‘appened to yeh before?” The concern in his eyes was almost unsettling.</p>
<p>“No… I don’t even actually know what having low blood sugar means… it just seemed like the right thing to say.” You confessed, laughing softly at your own idiocy. “I embarrass my own self. Jesus.”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, a little longer than he’d probably meant to. </p>
<p>“You laughed, look… did something right today.” You joked, twisting the cap back on the bottle and playing with the label for something to do with your hands. </p>
<p>He perched himself on the coffee table across from you, pushing up his sleeves and raking his hands through his hair again. “Yeh didn’t do anythin’ wrong, love… just fainted in front a famous musician.”</p>
<p>Your eyes went wide, and your face turned red.</p>
<p>“Ah, see… I can make jokes, too.” He teased. Alex Turner was teasing you. </p>
<p>The bastard.</p>
<p>“I feel so silly… I’ve already wasted enough of your time… I should get going…” You stood up to leave, feeling like a damn fool when you felt his hand slip around your wrist, stopping you.</p>
<p>“Yeh don’t…” He paused, probably realizing he shouldn’t be touching you like that. “…’ave teh go…”</p>
<p>“I don’t?” You asked him timidly, feeling sure that you’d overstayed your welcome. </p>
<p>“I mean… I’ve got nowhere else teh be since… I’m the odd man out. Marooned if yeh will.”</p>
<p>“Marooned?” You raised your eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. </p>
<p>“Ah… I’ve said too much… to the one person yeh shouldn’t tell stuff teh.” On his face he wore a sly grin, handing you back your phone which you used to record all your interviews. </p>
<p>Grinning you took it from him, your fingers brushing against his just slightly, before sitting back on the couch. You both cast longing glances at one another, as if you were sharing some kind of secret. It hit you then, you were alone, backstage in a tiny green room with the musician you’d had a crush on for nearly all of your life. </p>
<p>“Yeh don’t use a notebook?” He asked, nodding at the phone.</p>
<p>“I do… sometimes… but I didn’t want to bring it with me to the show.” You studied him; the tight red pants and loose white shirt with the black-piped pocket, the heeled black boots. He was back and better than ever; that’s what you’d say in the article. All the people who had doubts wouldn’t after they heard about tonight’s gig.</p>
<p>“And ‘ow did yeh like the show…?” He questioned in that way he had about him; curious with a need to always know more; even if he wasn’t quick to divulge it himself. </p>
<p>“Honestly?” You paused for an annoyingly long amount of time, even by Alex’s standards. He tried to have a passive expression, but you could see he was intrigued by what your answer would be. “You guys were incredible.”</p>
<p>“Yeh’re not just sayin’ that ‘cause it’s me, reyt?” He raised his eyebrow, a sparkle in his wide brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. I was blown away. The setlist was… not what I expected… I mean, the first song of the new era was the first song off your first album - brilliant. I went crazy.”</p>
<p>He smiled, apparently pleased that you’d taken care to notice. “Yeh’ve been listening to us for a long time, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Hey, who’s the interviewer here?” You joked, not really minding that he was asking all the questions; in fact, you quite enjoyed it.</p>
<p>“Sorreh…” He got a little shy then, his hands back in his hair. “I feel like… this doesn’t feel much like an interview at all. Yeh’re not like the others.”</p>
<p>“Because I fainted, right?”</p>
<p>“No… because I actually enjoy talkin’ with yeh.” He confessed, the look he gave you probably, definitely not suitable for a situation like this. You couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>“Do we um… why are you by yourself? Can I ask that?”</p>
<p>“Y’alreadeh did, love,” He grinned, “Got the place to meself, on the account of bein’ marooned. The other lads ‘ave places to be. So it’s just you and me I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” You hummed, chewing on your bottom lip. “We’re all alone? Completely?”</p>
<p>He nodded, the energy in the air suddenly shifting as he sat forward, his knees knocking against yours. You couldn’t help but stare at his hands, his fingers, the way they twisted together. You found yourself desperately wanting them on you. </p>
<p>“Should we get to know each other better then?”</p>
<p>“I assume weh’re not still talkin’ about the interview then… are weh?” His fingers brushed against your knee now, and he glanced up at you through the strand of hair that’d fallen in his eyes.</p>
<p>You shook your head, realizing that you had propositioned Alex Turner without thinking twice about it. But then again, how often did a chance like this come along?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p>
        <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>Can i request #12 for Paige and Alex🤍</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Ok, so this one I went back a few years before the beginning of Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High? to around late 2012/early 2013 I think. So it’s before Alex and Paige have confessed their feelings for one another. It’s fluffy and silly! Cheers xx</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Paranoia </p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Paige</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #12 “I think there’s someone in the house.”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> fluff (tw mentions of drugs/slasher films)</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>“Al, I can already tell this was a terrible idea.”</p>
      <p>Alex snorted, nestled comfortably into the couch amongst the barricades of pillows and blankets Paige had loaded it down with. He was holding a velvety tufted throw pillow, stroking the fabric absentmindedly as they watched the movie. His response to her was a full-on delayed reaction. Reaching over, he patted her knee, “It’s fine. Yer fine. Relax.”</p>
      <p>“You know how I am with scary movies.” She muttered, sinking lower into the couch beside him, and grasping his arm. “And then we had to go and <em>smoke</em>, too.”</p>
      <p>When Alex didn’t respond, she glanced up at him, his jaw had gone slack, his eyes heavy as he stared at the screen. Drew Barrymore was shaking her Jiffy Pop popcorn in the tinfoil over the stove, and telling the killer on the other end of the line what her favorite scary movie was. She was minutes away from being sliced and diced, and even though they’d seen this movie about one <em>billion</em> times, she was still terrified. </p>
      <p>“Did you lock all the doors?” She whispered a minute later, “Alex!?”</p>
      <p>“Mmm?” He finally made a peep when she shook his arm, “Paigey wot is it? M’tryin’ to watch, love.”</p>
      <p>“Did you lock the doors and everything?” </p>
      <p>This time he tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her sympathetically, “‘course, Paigey. The alarms are set and everyfing.” But then he added, with a pinch to her knee cap, “Quit bein’ a fookin’ scaredy cat.”</p>
      <p>She chewed her lip, knowing her paranoia was on account of the weed, but also because she was absolute chicken shit. “Ok… I’m just…. Freaking out for no reason.”</p>
      <p>“Are yeh realeh tha frightened? It’s joost a movie, love… c’mere…” Alex tossed the pillow aside, and threw back his blanket so she could snuggle in close to him. Paige quickly scrambled beneath his arm and rested her head on his chest. “There… thas betteh, reyt?”</p>
      <p>“Yeah… it’s better…” She sighed when he tightened his arm around her, stroking her now instead of the pillow. </p>
      <p>“Alreyt…” He drawled, and she tried to relax, reminding herself it was just a movie. Also it was coming to the part where they were going to make out in the bedroom and Paige always got antsy during that part. </p>
      <p>“Her nightgown,” She giggled, absolutely losing it. “Is so ridiculous.”</p>
      <p>Alex chuckled; Paige said that every single time they watched this. He felt her body get tense when the makeout scene came up. And like clockwork, he touched her a little more than he probably should’ve. </p>
      <p>“A little on top of the clothes stuff…” he was repeating Billy’s line in the movie but it was too real. </p>
      <p>Laughing nervously, she stopped his hand before it went any further, “We’ve done plenty of that now, haven’t we?”</p>
      <p>“‘ave weh? Can’t remember…”</p>
      <p>Paige elbowed him hard, but let him keep his hand on her thigh, she even let it wander a little further in between them. This is what they did. This is <em>always</em> what they did; dancing around the fact that they were madly in love with one another. </p>
      <p>She could feel his lips against her hair, his fingertips softly stroking her thigh. It felt nice. She felt good, melting into him as her body started to relax. “Remember we used to watch this in your bedroom?” She mused, recalling the way he’d rub his feet against hers, playing footsie. </p>
      <p>“‘Course I do, Paigey… me mum comin’ in teh check on us all the time.”</p>
      <p>She burst into giggles, “Penny was always trying to catch us in the act.”</p>
      <p>Alex’s eyebrow arched, “Wot act? Weh were fookin’ innocent. Never ‘ad cider hidden on the bookshelf. Never fooled around. None of tha.”</p>
      <p>“Hmm,” She sighed heavily, her heart racing; that unfortunate side-effect of the weed mixed with her attraction to him. “Just innocent kids messing around…”</p>
      <p>And even though it hurt to have him touch her the way he was, she felt safe with Alex, getting lost in the movie while the wind whipped outside the window. They paused it when the American flag was raised on screen and Nick Cave’s <em>Red Right Hand</em> began to play.</p>
      <p>“Don’t lie…. You covered this song because we were obsessed with this movie!” She called after him as he disappeared into the bathroom rolling his eyes. </p>
      <p>“I fookin’ love Nick, and it’s got nowt to do with a silly horror film!” He yelled from the other side of the door. Swinging it open a moment later he asked, “Popcorn?”</p>
      <p>“Yes! I’m fucking ravenous…” Paige sprung off the couch and trotted after him into the kitchen. He grabbed the container while she rummaged for more snacks, hopping up on the counter and munching on gummy candy from his secret stash while he set up the stove. She could always count on him to have hidden treats somewhere.</p>
      <p>“I fink I’m too fucked up teh actualeh do this properly… but ‘ere goes nuthin’…” The gas clicked on and Alex listed off his ingredients, “… oil… kernels… pot…”</p>
      <p>“You’re a master at this. A master chef.”</p>
      <p>He snorted, “Yer high.”</p>
      <p>“And I’m about to have some snacks and it feels so damn good.”</p>
      <p>Alex smirked as he placed the lid on the pot, moving over to stand between her legs, and lean on her. He opened his mouth like a baby bird and she laughed, popping a candy inside. “Miss doin’ this wiv ya,” He smiled when she hugged his head to her chest, stroking his hair that was always so soft and wavy without the gel. “Yer so soft, Paigey.”</p>
      <p>“I know,” She hummed, as they held each other in the dark kitchen. He rubbed her back, his fingers skimming below the hem of her sweatshirt every once in a while. She was zoning out again, completely content when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, through the doorway to the living room. She tensed, “Alex… I think there’s someone in the house…”</p>
      <p>He stilled his hands, “Wot?” His voice was muffled against her chest, “Wot are yeh sayin’, Paige?”</p>
      <p>“I swear to fucking <em>god</em> I just saw something move in the other room…” </p>
      <p>“It’s not joost the weed from the paranoia? I mean the paranoia from the weed. Fookin’ <em>fook</em>, Alexander…” He was in no position to process what she’d said or speak correctly apparently, and when he slowly stood up, Paige grabbed him from behind, a death grip on his arms.</p>
      <p>“Alex, I’m <em>scared</em>.”</p>
      <p>He took a deep breath, squeezing her thigh, “Fook, alreyt… stay ‘ere…”</p>
      <p>“Dude, <em>no</em>!” She hissed, jumping off the counter and hovering close behind him, her hands pressed to his back. The pair of them shuffled through the kitchen, Alex grabbing an umbrella from the stand. “An umbrella? Seriously? What are you gonna do? Offer to walk the killer to his car in the rain?”</p>
      <p>“Shh!” Alex hissed, holding her back as he peeked around the corner, scanning the room. The logical thing to do, would’ve been to turn on the lights; shed some <em>actual</em> light on the situation, but Alex’s head wasn’t where it should’ve been. Clearly. “Wot the fuck were I thinkin’? Smoking and then watching a scary movie? Wot’s wrong wiv me?” He whispered to himself, choking up on the umbrella when he heard a noise beyond the other side of the door. “Paige?… Paige. Stay back, alreyt?”</p>
      <p>He waited for her reply, but there was nothing. It was then that he realized she wasn’t holding him any longer, and just as he was turning to check on her, she sprung out from the doorway where the noise had come from, screaming with her hands in the air.</p>
      <p>“Ahhhhh!!!” Alex clutched his chest, forgetting all about his umbrella weapon. </p>
      <p>Paige lost it, doubled over in laughter that she’d succeeded in scaring him. “Your face!” She howled, clapping her hands, “Oh my god… I am <em>such </em>a good actor!” </p>
      <p>If Alex had been sober, he probably would’ve been a little more wounded, his ego a little bit more bruised. But he was still buzzing and his best girl friend had got him good, and there was only one way he could retaliate.</p>
      <p>“Alex, no!” She cried as he grabbed her, tackling her to the couch. His fingers dug into her ribs as she begged for mercy. “Stop!” She shrieked between gasps of air and laughter, pinned down beneath his legs. </p>
      <p>“Oh Paigey, yer in for it now!” He yelled, the screen having gone dark now that the movie had been paused for so long. Rain slapped the window because the storm had finally arrived, and her laughter filled the small front room of his home in London where Paige was meant to spend the next three nights. “Yeh’ve gotta say it!”</p>
      <p>“Alexander, my <em>King</em>!! My deepest apologies!” She shouted with a giggle, flailing her arms and legs as best she could while still curled up in a ball. </p>
      <p>They were both out of breath when he finally let up, falling back into the couch, her hair all static and sticking straight up. His face was flushed now, and not pale as a ghost from the scare. He burst into laughter at the sight of her red cheeks and the tears that had rolled down them. “Yer fookin’ cruel, Paige. Can’t believe yeh ‘ad the nerve teh do tha to meh.”</p>
      <p>“You always make fun of me for being scared! So! I had to get you back you fucking chicken with your umbrella weapon! That you didn’t even bother to use!”</p>
      <p>“Shut it! Yer lucky I didn’t!”</p>
      <p>“But we were in the kitchen! You could’ve at least grabbed the butcher knife you pathetic excuse for a protector!” She kicked at him, attempting to adjust her sweatshirt, but she just ended up yanking the whole thing off and throwing it to the floor. So incredibly hot from the wrestling and tickling. </p>
      <p>“Joost for tha, yer sleepin’ down ‘ere <em>alone</em>!” He shoved her legs off him, and got up when he smelt the obviously burnt popcorn. He pointed at her as he headed for the kitchen, “Could’ve burnt me ‘ouse down yeh fookin nervy…” He was still scolding her from the other room, and she rolled her eyes. “And yeh ate all me sweets! The audacity!”</p>
      <p>“Oh shut up you big baby and get back in here. It was just a joke.”</p>
      <p>He shook his head, slamming the cabinet with a flourish, “Nope! I’ve gotta make more popcorn now… yeh ruined a perfectly good batch…”</p>
      <p>“You’re so dramatic! You’re just pissed because you were scared, too!” </p>
      <p>“God yer the fookin’ worst…” He muttered, collapsing beside her on the couch a moment later. Paige scrambled into his lap, hugging him around the neck. </p>
      <p>“It’s just payback for the years of torture you’ve put me through.” She reasoned, his arms sliding around her waist. “Don’t be mad, I was just having fun you poor sport.”</p>
      <p>“Hmph,” he grumbled, purposely acting like he was truly upset, “Weh’ve got three more days together, Paigey. I’ll get yeh back.”</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Queen Of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p>anonymous asked:</p>
    </div>
    <p>I was thinking #14 with early tbhc Alex and Evangeline. Him choosing to put You're So Dark in the setlist fits so well with their story. I'll let you choose how nsfw you want to make this. 😏</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Alright, I want to preface this with a warning that this is definitely a spoiler as to Alex’s future in Dracula Teeth. So if you have no clue as to what’s going to happen with him, haven’t read the fic yet, or want to keep it a surprise, then I suggest you re-visit this drabble after chapter fifteen has been posted. With that being said; I gave you some dirty nsfw material here; along with a few nods to You’re So Dark, and Alex adding it to the setlist in 2018. It’s the anniversary of them performing it; so I thought it was fitting to write this one now. Thank you so much for the request! Let me know if you dig it! xx (also thank you for the only Evangeline request!)</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Queen Of Darkness</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Evangeline</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #14 “My clothes look really good on you.”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> nsfw</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Should I dedicate it to yeh?” </p>
      <p>Evangeline arched a perfect black eyebrow, considering him. “Is that really the best idea, mon coeur?”</p>
      <p>Alex smirked, knowing damn well that she would’ve hated the thought of that. His girl was <em>not</em> into drawing attention to herself in that way. Other ways, sure. Like the outfit she was going to wear tonight to the gig was probably going to be a little outlandish and over-the-top for a cemetery in May… but ever since the change, Alex cared less and less about the way he was perceived. Your perspective shifts when time itself no longer means anything.</p>
      <p>“Yer the only reason it’s on the setlist as it is, so I s’ppose thas dedication enough.” </p>
      <p>“Hmm,” she simpered, brushing her fingers through his hair, “perhaps I’ll wear the spiked collar tonight then…”</p>
      <p>He tightened the second cuff on her ankle, glancing up at her, “Yeh should. Loads of leather, too.”</p>
      <p>“Don’t want to distract you while you’re up there…” She bent at the hips, her raven-black hair swinging as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him slowly, her tongue picking up on the blood he’d snacked on earlier. </p>
      <p>“Oh love, of course yeh do.” Alex growled, reaching for her hands and pulling her down so they met with her ankles. He cuffed each wrist to its corresponding ankle, her fingers wriggling like she was showing off their skills in a magic trick. He slid his hands back up her calves to her thighs, stealing another kiss while he was still on his knees and their faces were level with one another. “Tight enough?”</p>
      <p>She ran her tongue over his lips, “A little more.” </p>
      <p>“Yeh sure? Don’t want teh cut off yer circulation or anyfing…” He quipped and they both laughed. The dead jokes never got old. </p>
      <p>Evangeline waited as he readjusted, pulling extra hard because he knew she’d love it. “ow’s that babeh?”</p>
      <p>“Perfect.” She inclined her chin to steal another kiss, swirling her tongue around his. His lips were so plump and juicy; so vibrant after he fed. And his skin was glowing without those bluish circles beneath his coffee-colored eyes. </p>
      <p>Alex stood up and took a step back to admire his handiwork; her ass looked so gorgeous bent over in bondage. “I fookin’ love yeh like this…” </p>
      <p>“Me too. You always get so aggressive.”</p>
      <p>He stroked his beard as he checked her out from behind. He was constantly torn between wanting to worship her on his knees, his face buried between her legs; or fucking her senseless from behind, grabbing fistfuls of her perfect ass. </p>
      <p>“Alex-<em>fucking</em>-Turner, you know damn well we don’t have time for worshipping. This needs to be a quick fuck.”</p>
      <p>“Boo,” He lamented, running his hand over the curve of her ass, his fingers tracing the portrait tattoo on the back of her thigh. “Weh should’ve started earlier.”</p>
      <p>A throaty roll of laughter came from below, underneath all that dark hair, “It’s not like we won’t have time after… just a little fun for now.”</p>
      <p>She couldn’t see much, but she could feel when he pressed his lips to her tailbone, kissing her down, down, down until she felt his fangs dragging over the wet lips of her cunt. Since the moment he figured out how to use them properly, he hadn’t stopped experimenting. His fingers parted her open, and his tongue flicked out, lapping at her, his tongue delving in as far as he could go. </p>
      <p>The fangs felt good. </p>
      <p>Alex was the first vampire she’d ever had sex with since she was changed into one herself, and everything felt better; different. Both of their senses heightened. </p>
      <p>“We don’t have time for this…” She hissed through her teeth, her voice barely above a whisper. Like hell she wanted him to stop.</p>
      <p>He was too busy licking her to respond right away, and besides, he didn’t really fucking care. “I joost wanted a taste, babeh. ‘ow can I resist when yer bent over for meh like this?”</p>
      <p>“The only kind of restraints you’re good at are the physical ones. Because yer terrible at not giving in to temptation.”</p>
      <p>He snarled, too overcome with the way her juices tasted, to verbally respond again. <em>Yer no fun. Don’t yeh like the way this feels?</em></p>
      <p>Evangeline rolled her eyes at his use of telepathy in a time like this, “Quit fucking licking me and give me that cock. I’m still buzzing from earlier and I want you to fuck me while I ride out the high.”</p>
      <p>Sometimes before they had to be somewhere important with lots of people; they broke into the really, <em>really</em> good stuff; the extra pure blood. It always made their veins sing while it made it’s way through their system, and sex after drinking it was next level. </p>
      <p>“Fookin’ ‘ell…” He murmured, righting himself, but not without one last pass of his tongue. “Yeh taste so good, it’s ridiculous.” He stroked himself once, twice, and then a third before sinking into her. It was strange how a body that was for all intents and purposes, not alive, could feel so warm to another vampire. She felt as warm and as wet as she was before when he was still human, and the logic of it made absolutely no sense. Not everything was like the folklore and myths/</p>
      <p>He snapped his hips, his thighs hitting the back of hers, his hands at her waist, holding her back on him. The angle when she was bent over like this was unreal, and Evangeline screamed when he hit her just right on the second or third thrust. </p>
      <p>“Oh fuck <em>yes</em>,” She howled, leaving it all up to him since she couldn’t stay balanced when he was fucking her that hard. She would never get over how big he felt in this position, the way his cock stretched her open, the way he filled her; every dirty little sound they made bringing her that much closer. </p>
      <p>Alex brought his hand down on her ass, squeezing a handful of her ivory flesh and spreading her open. His eyes focused and unfocused on the way he looked sliding in and out of her, how she pulled at him, her pussy like a vice grip on his cock. And the way she tightened around him at just the right moments, knowing exactly how to make him to cum. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the way sex with her felt when he was changed; he assumed it would be better since she wouldn’t have to hold back, but there was no way to put into words the precise feeling. He pulled her hips back harder, burying himself in her to the fucking hilt, smoothing his hand across the small of her back.</p>
      <p>The only time the earth stood still was when they came; those few moments frozen just for them. He started to cum inside her, but then quickly pulled out, finishing on her ass; truly in love with the visual of it all.</p>
      <p>“Just couldn’t resist could you?” Evangeline rasped, her throat raw from screaming for him. </p>
      <p>“Yeh know I love the way it looks,” He hummed, quite pleased with himself. He combed his fingers through his hair, the sweat slicking it back until he came loose and fell once more. He pressed himself up against her, his cock sliding between her swollen lips making her shiver. </p>
      <p>“So dirty,” She purred when she felt him sink his teeth into her ass before his lips traveled down her legs again, this time down the backs of her thighs to her ankles to undo the shackles. And then with the utmost care and tenderness, he rubbed the parts of her that were an angry red from the restraints, helping her stand up. </p>
      <p>When Evangeline was face-to-face with him, she palmed him, stroking his cock as it softened, already anxious for later. There was no doubt in her mind that watching him perform <em>her</em> song in that particular cemetery, would turn her on. It was <em>their</em> place after all.</p>
      <p>//</p>
      <p>“M’never gonna beh able teh concentrate tonight, babeh,” Alex drawled when she was finally dressed and ready to go. They had a while before the show began, but they were off to soundcheck within the hour.</p>
      <p>“I dressed up for the occasion,” She smirked, gesturing to the spiked collar with the hand that bore her jade green coffin-shaped stone. Her brilliant bright green cat-eyes were sultry and hooded with the thick winged eyeliner and her catty eyelashes. She wore her faded Joy Division t-shirt tied at the waist, skin tight liquid leather leggings, and platform chelsea boots to stand on the grass. But the real kicker was Alex’s One For The Road leather jacket.</p>
      <p>“Fookin’ ‘ell, me clothes look realeh good on yeh,” He growled, decked out in his all-black suit to match the mood of the new album. “Thas mooch better than a song dedication.”</p>
      <p>“Thought I’d wear it so there’s no mistaking who your Queen of Darkness is.”</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ten Minutes Tops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
</p>
<p>#30, reader's POV, sias Alex, NSFW please!! also so so glad to have you back Lauren!</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="caption">
          <p></p>
          <blockquote class="cap">
            <p></p>
            <div class="answer">
              <p>
                <em>Hey girl… sorry about losing the original post but for fuck’s sake tumblr! Stop messing with my shit! ANYWAYS…</em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <em>Thank you so much! Glad to be back! I had a little bit of fun with this one; based it off one of my favorite AM gigs; Coachella 2012. It’s quick and dirty and fun and I hope you like it! xx</em>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </blockquote>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> Ten Minutes Tops</p>
<p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> #30 “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> nsfw</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept glancing at you from center stage, and it was starting to become obvious. You didn’t know what it was or why, but when people in the audience continued to look your way, you ducked further back into the shadows. He looked at you again, a little smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>What <em>was </em>it?! You shimmied you’re skirt down in case that was it; and you knew your boobs weren’t hanging out or anything because you had an oversized graphic tee on so what was his damage? </p>
<p>“Hey Kel… do I look funny or something?” You asked Nick’s girlfriend, who would most definitely tell you if you had food stuck in your teeth or something.</p>
<p>She shook her head, dancing to the music, “You’re hot! Al’s just a fool for yeh!”</p>
<p>Oh for fuck’s sake, Alex…</p>
<p>Whatever. You hung back but still danced along to the music; your boyfriend and the rest of the Monkeys were fucking killing it and the crowd was loving it. They hadn’t been back to Coachella in years and the early evening time slot was surprisingly not the worst. It meant they had the rest of the night to enjoy the headlining bands. </p>
<p>They played the final chords of Flourescent Adolescent before waving to the crowd, pretending like their set was through, beers in hand as they headed offstage for a brief little break prior to the encore. Alex was the last to get to the wings, the audience losing their fucking minds and screaming for more behind him. You couldn’t help but grin when he sauntered towards you, a very distinct swagger to his walk when he wore those specific motorcycle boots. He didn’t give a single fuck about anyone else around him; he only had eyes for you. </p>
<p>His arm wrapped around your waist, his hips crashing into yours; his body damp with sweat. He hugged you tight, smashing a bruising kiss to your lips. “If yeh keep lookin’ at meh like tha, weh won’t make it teh a bed,” He growled low enough for just the two of you to hear. </p>
<p>Oh, so <em>that </em>was it. </p>
<p>“Looking at you how?” You grinned, an arm around his neck, the other holding tight to your beer. </p>
<p>Beads of sweat glistened at his temples, his button-down gingham shirt wetter than it appeared. He couldn’t keep his eyes off your lips; they kept darting between them and your eyes. “You know the fookin’ way…” </p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous,” you rolled your eyes and he gripped you tighter. </p>
<p>“C’mon, Al…” Matt called to him and he gave you one more kiss, squeezing your ass before he headed back to finish the set.</p>
<p>“Thank you so mooch for havin’ us Coachella, ‘ope y’ave a wonderful weekend,” Alex told the audience, “Weh’ll see y’round. This one’s called ‘R U Mine’ and it’s for…” Your name got drowned out by the screams when Matt smashed away on the drum kit. </p>
<p>Your arms flew up into the air, jumping around like mad with the girls; it wasn’t the first time he’d dedicated a song to you onstage, but it never got any less thrilling. When the set was through, Matt tossed his drumstick, and Alex slid his leather jacket back on, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and beer, waving to the crowd as they filed off. Alex pointed at you as he headed straight for you, arm around you as he guided you far away from the rest of the gang. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, what are you doing?” You asked him, picking up immediately on the urgency in his step. </p>
<p>He looked back over his shoulder, the guys farther and farther behind them. “Gettin’ yeh the fook outta ‘ere… c’mon…”</p>
<p>He led you down some grassy corridor to one of the makeshift green rooms backstage, “And why is that?” You feigned innocence, even though you knew damn well what was going to happen.</p>
<p>Alex cut his eyes over to you, his fingers holding you so tight, “I fink yeh fookin’ know…”</p>
<p>The minute the door shut behind you, he shoved you up against it, his mouth all over yours. You moaned in surprise, his hands hiking up your tight black bodycon skirt with one hand while he worked at getting his belt open with the other. </p>
<p>“Weh’ve got maybeh ten minutes… tops…” He huffed between kisses, making you squeal when his thumb pressed against your clit, his belt buckle clanging. His mouth tasted bitter like his beer, but cool and delicious. </p>
<p>“Fucking… <em>ten</em>?… Alright….” </p>
<p>Now that you knew the plan, your fingers closed around his cock, rubbing it through his jeans; he wasn’t quite fully hard yet, but he was getting there. He reached inside, pulling it out, and you anxiously took over while he pawed at you. There wasn’t time for the usual foreplay, he didn’t even get the chance to play with your tits sadly; you were both on a mission. </p>
<p>“God this is…” He groaned, his forehead pressed against yours as you struggled to get shit together in a frenzy of limbs and clothes. “… never as easy as they make it out teh beh, is it?”</p>
<p>You laughed, arm around his neck, fingers in the short hair at his nape, stroking him until he was completely hard. He lifted your leg and pulled your panties aside, his fingers dipping in to feel how slick you were. </p>
<p>“Thas fookin’ it reyt there, love innt?” He drawled as you opened your leg wider, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. “Yer fookin’ so wet, christ…”</p>
<p>“Lift me up,” You instructed, already on tiptoes, ready to wrap your legs around him. He grasped your thighs and you jumped just a little, his cock rubbing up against your pussy. “<em>Fuck</em>…” You hissed as he smashed his lips against yours catching whatever moans escaped. </p>
<p>You reached down, lining him up with your entrance and guided him inside, nearly screaming into his mouth when he spread you open and filled you up. </p>
<p>“Oh <em>shit</em>,” He cursed as he sunk in deeper, his eyes fluttering closed at how warm and tight you were. “Been waitin’ for this all day, love.”</p>
<p>You sighed, “Ah… just… give it to me… <em>yes…</em>” He pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into you, fucking you up into the door. It took nearly everything you had not to scream out. “Oh yes… that’s fucking it right <em>there</em>…” You groaned rolling your hips up.</p>
<p>“M’gonna fookin’ cum alreadeh, babeh, yer so tight, fuck…” He growled, thrusting up into you, his belt buckle making so much god damn noise. “Touch yerself, babeh… play wiv yer clit…”</p>
<p>The way he said that alone was enough to make you cum, but you wedged your hand between your sticky wet bodies regardless, rolling your fingers over the swollen little bud. Your pussy tightened, arching your back at the feeling and Alex squeezed your thigh so tight you knew there’d be bruises tomorrow. </p>
<p>“Thas it… fookin’ c’mon…” He fucked you harder and faster, picking up the pace knowing you only had minutes to spare. “Cum for meh babeh, I’m reyt there…”</p>
<p>“Alex…” You breathed, your lips at his ear, riding him as hard as you could, chasing that high until you finally grasped it, crying out as he came inside you. His hips jerked, his cock pulsing as he filled you up so much it started to leak out. “Oh my fucking god,” You whimpered, his cum hot as it ran down your thighs. </p>
<p>His head fell forward against the door beside yours, his chest heaving as you both caught your breath. “I don’t know wot the fook came over meh, love…”</p>
<p>“Not bad for my first fuck backstage at Coachella.” You smirked, laughing when he covered your mouth in a deep kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. That's Where You're Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
<p></p><div class="question">
<p></p><div class="asker"><p><strong>myownparadise96 asked:</strong></p></div>Hi! I'd like to request nr 39. SIAS. Alex/Reader. ❤️</div></div><div class="caption">
<p></p><blockquote class="cap">
<p></p><div class="answer"><p>
        <em>Kaya, I finally wrote you a little drabble. This is an idea I’ve had for awhile, I hope you like it!! xx</em>
      </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> That's Where You're Wrong</p>
<p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> #39 “Hey I was gonna eat that!”</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> fluff</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After two nights of shows at a venue in Texas, you were back on another long stretch of highway heading to another new city in yet another new state. You had to admit, when Alex invited you to join him on tour for the next month, you had a very different idea of what ‘touring’ actually entailed. You had miscalculated the actual concept, forgetting that you were essentially trapped on a bus for the near entirety of your day, and when you weren’t inside that giant metal tin can, you were in a cavernous arena watching from some random seat in the audience as the roadies unpacked and set up the stage for what seamed like the billionth night in a row. The only time you could<em> really </em>use the bathroom was when you got to the venue or at a <em>truck stop, </em>and bunks, actual bunks like the kind you had to vault yourself into, weren’t fun at all. Nor were they comfortable. And god forbid you hit a pot-hole…</p>
<p>It wasn’t all bad though. The guys were hilarious, and you got to see some pretty interesting parts of the country (mostly through a window), and there were some pretty decent diners out in the middle of the desert with really great pie that hit the spot when you were really craving it in the middle of the night. Watching them perform from side stage was another perk. The show never got old. And. You did get to spend a whole uninterrupted month with your boyfriend. And some of those nights were in hotel rooms, when you were <em>really</em> able to be alone. They were rare, but that made them even more thrilling.</p>
<p>This however, was not one of those nights.</p>
<p>Alex was asleep in the bunk across from yours, having passed out directly after the show. You would’ve liked to be curled up with him in the back on the couch binge-watching his latest tv obsession, but instead, you were up at an ungodly hour all alone.</p>
<p>The bus rambled along, and you gripped your book tighter to possibly help you focus better, but the light above your head wasn’t bright enough, and the motion of the bus combined with the tiny print on the page was actually starting to make you sick. It was nearly three am… maybe it was time to call it quits and save the last few chapters for tomorrow; when you were on steady ground.</p>
<p>As you were tucking away the paperback beneath your pillow, you spotted movement out of the corner of your eye. The curtain was slowly sliding open, revealing the mop-haired head of your boyfriend.</p>
<p>You snorted, “Alex, what are you—”</p>
<p>Your eyes narrowed as you caught sight of <em>your </em>leftover pie from the diner the night before. It was strawberry rhubarb. A nice, fat, juicy triangle of a slice, and according to your calculations, a third of it was already devoured by sweet and sleepy but idiotic boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” You hissed in the loudest (but still quiet) whisper you could muster.</p>
<p>“Wot?” He asked, talking around a mouth full of macerated strawberries and rhubarb.</p>
<p>“My <em>pie, </em>Alex<em>.</em>” You growled, leaning up on your elbow.</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly, big doe eyes wide as he licked his lips. “I thought this were me slice?”</p>
<p>“You already ate yours, last night. An hour after we got back from the diner. Don’t you remember?” And that was when you imitated his exact words verbatim, <em>in </em>his accent. “Ah fook. I’m still so ‘ungry. Fink I might eat me pie now.”</p>
<p>Alex blinked a few times, and you watched the gears in his head turning as he put the pieces together. Brushing his hair from his eyes with the back of his hand, he scrunched up his face and admitted he had forgotten he’d already eaten his slice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorreh, love…” He used the fork to push everything back together a little and held it up as an offering. “It’s yehrs. Take it. I can’t finish it now. It’s ruined for meh.”</p>
<p>“It’s ruined for <em>me</em>.” You grumbled, even though, now looking at the soft, sweet face of the man you were wildly in love with, it didn’t seem like such a travesty.</p>
<p>“Are yeh sure…? Maybe weh could share it, and then weh’d both beh happy.”</p>
<p>Alex peered at her hopefully, still fully dressed in his faded blue jeans and white henley; all he’d lost from earlier was the leather jacket and boots. The solitary light in the narrow hallway beamed down and gave the impression that there was a halo hovering just above the crown of his head.</p>
<p>How could you resist that angelic face?</p>
<p>“Okay,” You’d grin and Alex closed the lid of the box and set it in the junk bunk just below. It was full of discarded clothes, equipment, souvenirs; anything unneeded at the present moment.</p>
<p>“Slide over, love… I’m comin’ up.”</p>
<p>“Alex!” You’d hiss, trying to keep you voice down, but watching him climb up into your bed was both amusing and endearing. “We can’t fit in here together…”</p>
<p>He’d flash you a knowing look as he swung his leg inside. “Course weh can, weh’ve done it before.”</p>
<p>Chewing your lip, you thought back to the times when you did indeed, make the small, comfortable quarters work. “… but you were on top of me then.”</p>
<p>When he was fully stretched out beside you, he dropped his arm over the side and felt around for the little takeaway box of pie. “Want meh to lay on top of yeh while weh eat this, then?”</p>
<p>Your heart swelled at how sweet your adorable, fluffy-haired boyfriend was. “Might be difficult.”</p>
<p>“True, but look. I do fit wif yeh. It’s because I’m little.” He grinned and tangled his leg through yours.</p>
<p>You brushed your fingers through his hair just above his ear, tucking it behind, only to watch it fall again. There was no taming that messy mop. He was busy trying not to knock over the dessert as he scooped up a forkful, holding it up to your mouth. Locking your eyes with his warm, brown ones, you open up, ready for a taste, but he tricks you and devours it himself.</p>
<p>With an exasperated sigh, you shove him and laughs, leaning in to kiss you. His lips taste like strawberries, sweet and sugary, and you both lose yourself in the kiss. Your fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his neck and he leans into you, half his body covering yours as he deepens it. The pie box is forgotten as it wedges itself between your bodies, nearly crushed between you.</p>
<p>An unexpected pothole causes the two of you to bump foreheads, thrown apart but the interruption. Alex chuckles, that little goat laugh of his echoing in your tiny bunk. “I’ve crushed yehr pie, love…” He holds up the pathetic looking box, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Fuck the stupid pie. I just want you.”</p></div></blockquote></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Turn It Up, Strip It Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <strong><span class="">anonymous</span> asked:</strong>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>18 for Lou &amp; eycte Alex(nsfw of courseeee)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Listen, I don’t know how you’re gonna feel about this one, but… with EYCTE as the subject, I just couldn’t do it any other way. Also, Lou is my fucking Queen and everything I want to be. Thanks for this one!! I hope you enjoy xx</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> Turn It Up, Strip It Down</p>
<p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
<p><b>Prompt: </b>#18 “Just sit back and let me give you a show.”</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> NSFW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alex had just enough drinks to be ridiculously flirtatious, but not quite enough to be his usual ‘I’m-so-soft-and-touchy-feely-let-me-snuggle-all-up-on-you self’. That would come later, Lou would bet all the money in the world on it.</p>
<p>She bit her lip, watching him dance around the living room, not unlike the persona he’d recently debuted on stage with Miles when the tour had begun. It was a shock to none of his closest friends that he was so free and out-of-control up there. It was the false-confidence he’d gained from being a co-frontman with his best friend that got him letting loose. </p>
<p>Drink in hand, he ran his fingers through his soft curls, all sweaty and fluffy from the mid-August heat. </p>
<p>“You are really feeling yourself right now.”</p>
<p>Alex gave her a look over his shoulder; evidence that he gave absolutely zero fucks. The condensation from Lou’s glass slipped over her knuckles and she shivered, biting her lip as she watched him move. He was teasing her now, being a little more dramatic and waving his hands above his head. She couldn’t stop giggling, her cheeks burning. “What has gotten into you?” She exclaimed as he got closer to the couch where she was perched. </p>
<p>“I’m about teh get into you.” He drawled, his eyes sparkling, laughter bubbling at his lips. </p>
<p>Lou threw her head back, absolutely hysterical. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, Turner, because you are such a dork sometimes…” He was rolling his hips towards her and she could not stop laughing. </p>
<p>“But yeh love it, babeh…” Alex wiggled his eyebrows, standing between her legs. “Joost sit back, love, and let meh give yeh a show.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Lou was taken-aback, “Stop. Am I about to get a real striptease from you? I’ve been waiting for this my entire life.”</p>
<p>Alex’s giggles had faded and he suddenly got serious, “I said sit back, Lou.”</p>
<p> It was that moment where things go from playful and silly to intense and sexy. Like the pull of a hip and the hitch of breath. Whatever song he was playing on the stereo abruptly changed into something sultrier with a heavier bass, almost as if it sensed the mood shift.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” She murmured, leaning back with her knees spread open, her drink in one hand and the cigarette Alex had just passed off to her in the other. “Can I at least go grab my stack of ones for this?” </p>
<p>His lip twitched, as his fingers played with the hem on his shirt. It was practically see-through, he’d worn it so much, and Lou fought the urge to just rip it clean off him.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh, Turner, this is serious business.”</p>
<p>“Then shut yer fookin’ mouth and let meh get to it.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows shot up, a smirk on her lips as she brought the cigarette to them. Role-reversal. She was always a sucker for that. His hips followed the deep groove of the bass, a little off the beat, but it was so hot Lou barely noticed. She grabbed the collar of her shirt, fanning herself when grabbed at the back neck of his own and slowly pulled it over his head. It sent his thick curls every direction, his cheeks rosy and flushed from the stifling temperature of the room. The sun had finally set to give them some semblance of relief, the room now a cool blue dark. </p>
<p>The thin white fabric went flying and Lou shifted where she sat, watching him with hunger in her eyes. He’d been working out more in the last year, and now his body was thick all over, and muscular, especially his arms. Blood roared in her ears as she eyed the veins that ran down his forearms; wondering when it was that he was going to touch her. She was enjoying the show of course, but she was also impatient for what came after the striptease. </p>
<p>She pulled at the hems of her cut-off shorts, lifting her hips up as if it would help relieve some of the ache. This was one of the hottest things he’d ever done. </p>
<p>“Turn around for me,” She suddenly demanded, sitting forward. He did as she asked, and her fingers twitched. It hadn’t been too long ago when he’d finally let her fuck that gorgeous ass of his, and the image was still very fresh in her mind. “Can I touch?”</p>
<p>When he gave her the go-ahead, she squeezed a handful of his thick ass, leaning in to bite it. Alex’s breath caught in his throat when he felt her hand slide between his legs from behind and grab his cock, her fingers splaying as she palmed him.</p>
<p>“Thas gonna cost y’extra, babeh…” He drawled, his words slurring together as that last glass of alcohol buzzed in his veins.</p>
<p>“Fuck it. I’ve got it,” Lou murmured, playing up her part, but also far too focused on feeling the length of his cock through his jeans. He was throbbing, the veins pulsing even through a layer of denim. She rubbed the tips of her fingers over the head, knowing exactly what color it was changing now as he got harder. </p>
<p>“Keep goin’, love,” She growled, releasing him to smack his ass hard enough for him to rise up on his toes. She was only doing what he would’ve done to her, and god <em>damn</em> she loved that power.</p>
<p>He turned back around, his bulge level with her face. Lou glanced up at him, her eyebrow lifting as she took a sip of her drink. She licked her lips and he slipped the leather of his belt through the buckle slowly. She pressed her cool lips to his stomach, a melting ice cube caught between her teeth. He gasped at the unexpected sensation, and she just <em>knew</em> his cock jumped. Alex moaned as she dragged the ice along the waist of his black denim as he slid his belt through the loops, tossing it onto the couch beside her. </p>
<p>“Oof,” She breathed, the button and zip soon following. She ghosted her lips across the length of him as he took his time, so painfully hard. “C’mon, Turner. Give it to me baby.” She sat back again, ready for the main event.</p>
<p>It was so fucking hot the way she was treating him; Alex was gonna lose his fucking shit.</p>
<p>Lou moaned, biting her fist when the waistband of his boxer briefs got stuck on his cock as he pulled it over slowly. There was a noise in the back of her throat that she couldn’t control when she watched it spring up, cum beading from the tip. He held the navy briefs at his thighs, smirking at the look of disbelief on his girlfriend’s gorgeous face. </p>
<p>“Game over. Game-fucking-over.” Lou breathed, and Alex chuckled as she yanked her shirt over her head and grabbed his ass to bring him close to her face, her lips poised to wrap around the swollen head. “God that was fucking hot, Turner.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Uncensored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p>
        <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>Number 23 *SCREAMS* lou and alex nsfw</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Oh man, I was on fire writing this one. You didn’t specify an era, so here’s some early 2015 Alex and Lou. This is very nsfw, so make sure your work-from-home co-worker isn’t creeping over your shoulder xx 😏</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Uncensored</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #23 “Relax Your Throat”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> NSFW</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>His thumb smoothed over her bottom lip; plump and juicy and <em>red</em>. Very, very red. <em>Uncensored</em>. That’s what she’d told him earlier that afternoon as they got ready for the wedding. He’d watched her apply it in the reflection of the mirror with awe and a twitching in his trousers that he was going to have to control if he wanted to survive the night. Alex hadn’t been able to take his mind, or his eyes off Lou’s mouth all evening. </p>
      <p>“I’m surprised you didn’t beg me to blow you in the bathroom at the reception,” Lou taunted him from where she lay beneath him on the bed, her palms face up on the pillow beside her head like she was surrendering. “Are you losing your sense of adventure, Turner, or did you just want some privacy when you fucked my pretty little mouth?” </p>
      <p>There truly couldn’t have been a more aptly named lipstick for his girlfriend with a mouth like that. </p>
      <p>Alex pushed the hair from his face, shifting his weight on his knees to keep her arms pinned down. “No kitten, I joost realeh wanted teh take me time t’enjoy it.”</p>
      <p><em>Kitten</em>.</p>
      <p>Liquid pooled between her thighs, and with no way to ease the ache, she crossed them, feeling her juices soak the inky black fabric. He’d peeled her dress off of her when they finally got back to their room that night; requesting that she leave the matching lingerie set and heels on for the occasion. She didn’t own many expensive pairs of shoes, but the black patent leather Saint Laurent Opyum YSL Logo sandals with a D’orsay silhouette and four inch heel she bought herself for her thirtieth birthday, made her feel so sexy, and Alex never shut up about how long her legs looked in them. So she wore them to every event she could. And sometimes just around the house for fun. </p>
      <p>“Lick yer lips for meh…” Alex drawled, his voice always ridiculously gravelly and deep after a few drinks. Lou had always told him that his thick British accent was what whiskey would sound like if it could speak. </p>
      <p>She’d never done a thing in her entire life half-assed, so when she tilted her chin up and swiped her tongue over her top lip, it was sinful enough to make Alex’s cock jump in his hand. Lou’s eyebrow arched, pleased with the reaction she’d received from her boyfriend’s stupidly thick cock.</p>
      <p>Alex exhaled so heavily, she could smell the cinnamon and bourbon from the Old-Fashioneds he’d been drinking on his breath. “Did you like that, baby?” Lou purred, her mouth watering in anticipation for what was coming next. </p>
      <p>His mouth hung open as he stroked himself, the perfect pink head of his cock level with her crimson lips. “Yeh fookin’ know I did,” He growled, his chest heaving the more he worked himself up, the suspense of what her warm, wet mouth was going to feel like absolutely torturing him.</p>
      <p>“What are you waiting for then?” She flicked her tongue out, sliding along her luscious bottom lip and then rolling it, wondering how long he was really going to last once he was deep inside.</p>
      <p>Alex grasped her chin and tilted it just right, loving the way lust flickered in her honey eyes, just as desperate for it as he was. “Yeh gonna take all of meh, Louella?”</p>
      <p>“Every <em>fucking</em> inch of you.”</p>
      <p>With a groan, the head of his cock pushed its way past her lips, the tip of her tongue dipping into the slit and swirling around him slowly. He pulled back out, wanting to feel that sensation again. Lou got her mouth even wetter, making eye contact with him as she took him all the way in. He was sweating from the struggle to maintain some self-restraint, annoyed that his stupid fucking hair had fallen back into his eyes again. The perfect red ring her lips formed around his thick cock, and the way she moved her tongue, her eyes all lit up because she enjoyed it was testing him. She liked being pinned down and forced to take him; and that was one of the sexiest things about her.</p>
      <p>Her lips glistened, swollen and sloppy from the way he thrust in and out of her. His fingers tangled into the now-messy waves of her hair, holding her head so he could fuck her deeper and deeper with each stroke. She knew it was coming, she’d been anticipating it as long as he’d been fantasizing about it.</p>
      <p>“Relax yer throat…” He told her with a gruffness to his voice that made her cunt ache. She moaned around his cock before loosening her jaw, her tongue pressed flat along the underside. </p>
      <p>Alex’s jaw clenched as her throat widened, his cock slipping in another inch, nearly losing it when she swallowed around him. “<em>Fookin’</em>-” He growled roughly through gritted teeth, stilling so he cum too soon, “… <em>hell</em>, <em>Lou</em>…”</p>
      <p>She was smiling up at him with her eyes; it fucking fueled her every time he lost a little bit of his control. She was by far the better tease.</p>
      <p>Alex couldn’t hold back any longer, fucking her a little rougher than he usually did. It was sloppy and messy, and her nose was pressed into the coarse hair of his abdomen as she deep-throated him; completely engulfing him in tight, wet heat. He pulled out when she gagged, her reddened lips slick with saliva and his cum that’d leaked out. </p>
      <p>Lou gasped for air, breathless from the way he managed to get so deep. </p>
      <p>“‘ad enough yet, kitten?” He teased her, his hand reaching behind his back to disappear inside her panties without any warning. She cried out when his middle finger slid down her swollen clit, fingering her sopping wet cunt, before he pulled his hand out and slapped her; heat radiating from between her legs. </p>
      <p>She wanted him to fuck her so bad her hips were practically levitating off the mattress trying to get him to touch her again. He smirked like the fucking bastard he was and covered her mound with his palm, rolling his fingers over the arousal that had dampened the crotch of her panties. She was damn near vibrating from how turned on she was, but she’d rather die than give in. </p>
      <p>Alex watched her lick her lips, the bright red lipstick still perfectly in place. She shook her head slowly in protest, batting her eyelashes seductively as she purred, “You didn’t even cum in my mouth yet, baby.”</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Who Loves Ya Baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p>
        <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>6 you could choose any era, fluff. I love your work so much btw</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Hi! Thank you, love! And thank you so much for a little freedom on this one! I think I might flesh this concept out a little more, too eventually. I went with early 2017 Alex, when he started to grow his hair out and his beard because he looked so soft and cute. I searched my 2017 tags on my blog and forgot about how good that time was. Anyways, I think it worked well for the prompt! Hope you like it!! xx</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Who Loves Ya Baby?</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #6 “When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> fluff</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“This is goin’ teh sound realeh bizarre… but… yeh taste… different.”</p>
      <p>There was nothing else you could do but burst into laughter, “I don’t know how to take that, Alex. Bad like in… you don’t ever want to go down on me again, or…? Like I’m dirty or something?”</p>
      <p>“No!… no… it’s not like tha… it’s joost… different than yeh normally do.”</p>
      <p>You unwrapped your fiance’s arm from around your shoulder where moments ago you were snuggling comfortably against him after mind-blowing sex, and sat up cross-legged and on the defense. “Well ya know… <em>you</em> don’t always taste great either!”</p>
      <p>Alex opened his mouth to say something in response but closed it almost immediately. He looked very perplexed, and very unsure of what to say next. “Love… I’m not trying to piss y’off… but what if it were summat and I didn’t say anyfing?”</p>
      <p>Your entire body felt like combusting from hurt, embarrassment, fucking <em>shame</em>, you weren’t really sure what it was exactly, but there were a lot of feelings happening all at once. But also… he wasn’t being <em>mean</em> or malicious… he was trying to talk with you and you were having a meltdown. It wasn’t like you at all. </p>
      <p>His wide doe eyes blinked up at you from the pillow, his expression soft. He looked quite handsome lately with his hair growing out and the beard he’d suddenly decided to grow. He was always so good to you and so sweet, you suddenly felt a pang of guilt for the way you’d reacted.</p>
      <p>“I’m sorry,” You whispered, your eyes welling up with tears. “Don’t know why I got so defensive. I felt attacked!” You cried when he smiled at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling. </p>
      <p>“C’mere, love…” He took your face in his hands and kissed your forehead before you were back to snuggling. “Wasn’t try teh hurt yer feelings… joost thought yeh should know in case…”</p>
      <p>“I know, I know… I can’t think of a reason why though…”</p>
      <p>“Let’s look it up…” He reached over to the nightstand for his phone and the two of you giggled about how it was exactly you were supposed to look this sort of thing up. “Why… does… my… vagina… taste… funny…” Alex said each word aloud as he typed it and you laughed so hard tears were rolling down your cheeks. “The algorithms on me phone now are gonna be all off…” </p>
      <p>“Well it’s either gonna say I’m dying of some rare disease or…” When the search results came up, you peeked over his shoulder. “ … pregnant.”</p>
      <p>Alex’s eyebrows lifted, a smirk on his dumb face, “When were yeh goin’ teh tell meh yer pregnant?”</p>
      <p>“But am I though?” You chortled playfully, even though your stomach was busy doing flip-flops. Now that you thought about it, things <em>had</em> been… different lately. Your breasts were extra-sensitive. You were moody. You <em>tasted</em> funny. </p>
      <p>“Could beh…” His brow furrowed as he read article after article, falling down a rabbit hole of pregnancy articles. “Hmm…”</p>
      <p>“Oh Jesus Christ…” You exclaimed, staring up at the ceiling. “Now that’s all I’m going to be thinking about all night long. You’ve just come off tour… you’re writing a new album… we just got engaged… I have new clients I’m really excited about… and now I could be pregnant.”</p>
      <p>Alex played with his beard, scratching at it, not answering any of your questions. “Don’t freak out, love…” He murmured, completely calm and collected. He finished the last article and tossed his phone aside, rolling over and hugging you close to him. He kissed your forehead and your temple, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “Would it realeh beh so bad if yeh were?”</p>
      <p>His beard tickled your cheek and you sighed contently at the way he held you, the way he made you feel at ease. The poor guy probably had whiplash from you and your emotions tonight and yet he was always so good to you regardless. He didn’t like to fight and he hardly raised his voice ever. He was an amazing boyfriend and he’d be an even more amazing husband… and dad?</p>
      <p>“Are we ready for kids?”</p>
      <p>“If weh kept waitin’ for the reyt time teh do stuff, love… they’d never ‘appen,” Alex sounded sleepy now, his words a bit slower than usual, his drawl a little heavier. “Besides, I want ‘em.”</p>
      <p>“I want them, too.”</p>
      <p>“Loads of ‘em.” Alex whispered, his lips soft against your skin. He stroked your hip like he always did when you were all tangled up together, like you were the soft, satiny edge of a childhood blanket. </p>
      <p>“Loads.” You grinned, imagining Alex exactly how he looked right now playing with your kids out back, carrying them on his shoulders, and singing them to sleep…</p>
      <p>“Whatever ‘appens… who loves ya, babeh?”</p>
      <p>You giggled at his little way to show you affection; an inside joke that began one night back when you first started dating. “You do.”</p>
      <p>//</p>
      <p>“Thank god she wasn’t a Scorpio…” You murmured, gazing adoringly at your sweet little baby girl. </p>
      <p>Alex sat beside you on the hospital bed, his chin on your shoulder, “Yeh would say tha…” He touched his fingers to her little pink cheek, “She’s perfect, love, look at ‘er.”</p>
      <p>“Those tiny little lips,” You sighed in disbelief that it’d already been nine months, and she was finally all yours. “Can you even believe that she’s real?”</p>
      <p>“Feels sorta like a dream…” He stroked her tiny hand, counting her fingers and toes over and over again. “I didn’t fink I could love anyfing as much as I love ‘er.”</p>
      <p>You were crying again. That’s all you’d been doing for the past twenty-four hours. Tears of every kind; stress, pain, frustration, love, happiness… they were all there; every feeling you’d ever had in your life over the span of a few hours. But at the end… there was her.</p>
      <p>“All I wanna do is look at her. Forever.” </p>
      <p>The thing that no one ever tells you about having a baby was how everything in your life changes in an instant. There was life pre-baby and after-baby and none of it would ever be the same. And the other thing they don’t prepare you for, is the way the love of your life looks when he’s holding the other love of your life. The way his hair looks tucked behind his ear, and the way his face looks; his eyes full of adoration and the tenderness in his voice when he talks so softly to her. And nothing would ever prepare you for the way he talked about her, how he showed her off to everyone that came to visit. You’d never seen him so proud. And in the months to come when he was doing interviews for his band’s new album, he always found a way to work you and her in there; to talk about how much his life had changed and how he was inspired in a different kind of way now. He was more dad now than rockstar, and it suited him.</p>
      <p>Alex sat against the headboard with her, gently rocking her back to sleep after a screaming fit at three am. He was probably doing too much, spoiling you to the point where you’d be missing him desperately when he left for tour, but he always let you sleep when she cried, like now; after a particularly long evening that left you exhausted. </p>
      <p>Your eyes felt so heavy but you couldn’t help but watch him take of her, how he rocked her and sang to her softly; things you both were going to miss very soon. </p>
      <p>“Thas me girl…” Alex cooed to her when she finally, <em>finally</em> dozed off. He carefully leaned over to the crib that was conveniently attached to the bed, yet another cool thing you’d both discovered about babies. He tucked her in and then tucked you in after settling in beside you. You snuggled up as close as you could, breathing him in, trying desperately to savor these memories so that you’d never forget the early days of her birth.</p>
      <p>“She’s gonna miss her daddy when he’s gone,” You murmured, and Alex wound his arms around you, rubbing your back, the absolute master now at diving his love between both of his favorite girls. “<em>I’m</em>gonna miss her daddy…”</p>
      <p>“M’gonna miss yeh both, too… but weh’ve got some time yet though s’only January…” He told you, kissing your head. “I’m afraid yeh’ll never beh able teh top this birthday, love.”</p>
      <p>“Set the bar too high with our first baby.” You grinned sleepily, already slipping back into dreamland.</p>
      <p>“Hey…” He drawled sleepily all of a sudden after you’d both drifted off again. “… who loves ya, babeh?”</p>
      <p>It would never not make you giggle, and you kissed him softly, “You do.” </p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Slow Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>
            <strong><span class="">rocknroll-euterpe</span> asked:</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>Prompt 5 with Humbug Alex from reader's POV. Fluffy or NSFW is up to you 🙂. Love your writing by the way. I'm glad you're back</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p>
        <em>Alright Kayla, I hope this is what you were looking for. It’s a little fluffy and a little nsfw. I hope you like it! And thank you!!! xx</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Slow Burn</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #5 “I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> fluff and nsfw</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
        <br/>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”</p>
      <p>His touch was soft and tender and you’d already forgotten why it was you were fighting in the first place. Something silly probably, because he could be moody when he wanted to be, and the tension was always thick between the two of you. Sparks were bound to fly.</p>
      <p> You brushed his hair from his face, his wide eyes dark and gentle. His hand cupped the side of your face, and he kissed you, hesitantly at first, waiting for your approval.</p>
      <p>“We’re really gonna do this?” You asked him, already hoping he wouldn’t back down. </p>
      <p>“I’m in love with you,” He breathed, his lips ghosting over yours, “we should be together.”</p>
      <p>That was all the confirmation you needed, moaning into his mouth when he kissed you harder. His tongue swirled around yours, his mouth tasting like coffee from the cafe you’d ducked into earlier that day. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, disappearing beneath your sweater, his thumb brushing over your nipple through your t-shirt. You mewled and arched into his touch, your heart feeling like it could burst out of your chest at any moment. You’d known him since he was seventeen; a relationship that had evolved from the early stages of his teenage crush to the kind of friends that confided in each other for everything, until somehow, over the course of five years… you’d both slowly fallen in love for real. There wasn’t anybody who knew you like he did. No one made you feel the way he did. He was honest and genuine and beautiful in all the ways a person could be. The purest, most loving heart of anyone you knew. Which is why you were so nervous about this moment. He was everything. And you’d wanted this for so long. </p>
      <p>Alex brushed his nose against yours, teasing your mouth for a kiss. “Let meh make yeh feel good,” he hummed lowly, hand on your hip, pulling you closer, half of his body covering yours. Your breath hitched, wondering where his quiet confidence was coming from. Maybe it was the way it felt safe in the flat, the cloudy sky outside the factory window, or the rain drumming against the glass, the sky rumbling with thunder. Maybe it was because you both trusted one another and you didn’t have to worry about those uncomfortable pleasantries of getting to know each other before having sex. When it came down to it, this was easy. And in the moment you didn’t have to worry about what came after.</p>
      <p>He was throbbing against your stomach, the length of his cock pressed between you, as excited for this moment as you were. His skin was burning hot and the liquid pooled between your legs, a sharp tug in your stomach in anticipation. One look in those wide, brown eyes and you were fucked. His hand was still gripping the underside of your thigh, squeezing, using you to rub up against, his hips gently rocking. </p>
      <p>He pulled away for a moment, the scoop neck of his t-shirt hanging low, his curls falling into his eyes again. “I’m nervous actualeh,” Alex laughed, softly, “like I’ve thought about this a lot… but I don’t wanna fook it up?”</p>
      <p>How could he be so soft and so sweet and still make you so ridiculously turned on you thought you’d combust? What power. Curling your fingers into the chain that hung around his neck, you pulled him back down to you. </p>
      <p>“You don’t have to be nervous with me,” You assured him, licking your lips. “I’ve thought about it a lot, too…” you wrapped one of his curls around your finger, “ …but it doesn’t have to be perfect ya know… we’re not perfect people. We can laugh and not take ourselves seriously. We’re still us, regardless.”</p>
      <p>“Wot if I’m fookin’ terrible?”</p>
      <p>“Then this is the first and last time we do this,” You murmured, smiling as you kissed him. “Kidding. Just relax… we’re already doing great so far… And I want you. Isn’t that enough to shake the nerves?”</p>
      <p>Alex swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in this throat and his chain tickling you as it swung back and forth. You slipped your hand between your bodies, palming him through his jeans. He was so hot and already fully hard, and you pressed your hips up into him, rubbing your hand along his length. “That feels…” He choked on his words when you squeezed him, rolling your palm over the head. “… fookin’ good…”</p>
      <p>“If you only knew how wet I am right now…” You breathed against his ear, feeling his cock twitch in your hand.</p>
      <p>His eyes drifted closed as he moved his hand down your body, caressing your stomach, inching lower and lower until he fingered the waist of your panties. </p>
      <p>“Little farther…” You smiled, and he chuckled, pressing his forehead against yours when his fingers dipped into your folds.</p>
      <p>“Fuck…” His hissed between his teeth, when you moaned, finally, <em>finally</em> getting to feel him touching you in ways you’d only dreamed about before now.</p>
      <p>“Told you,” You kissed his top lip and his cheek and below his ear. “Touch me, Alex.”</p>
      <p>He circled your clit slowly, teasing little figure eights, insanely gentle; it was driving you mad. His breath against your ear made you shiver, holding him closer, spreading your legs wider for him. He slid one finger in first, then another when you begged him for more. He shifted to the side of you, finding a better angle to get you off, kissing you slowly. His open-mouth kisses making you wonder how his tongue would feel elsewhere, a rush of wetness soaking his fingers.</p>
      <p>“Wot was tha?” He asked, his smile lazy and his kisses languid, unhurried.</p>
      <p>You circled his wrist, pushing his hand further between your legs, making him go deeper. “That was me thinking about your kissing me down there.”</p>
      <p>His wrist stilled and he peered up at you, “I can do tha, love.”</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shangri-La</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong><span class="">anonymous</span> asked:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Okay I was the one who asked for 30 with Glastonbury Alex + reader. If you’ve already started please disregard this message. But if you haven’t, I thought about it and instead I was thinking of 2015/16 Alex when he would wear the grey short-sleeve sweater that he wore in the ‘falafels’ interview with miles and when he sang vertigo with mini mansions. Of course please disregard if you’ve already started!! Love you 🥰</p>
  </div>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p>
      <em>Ok, this one is for my girl who originally requested #30 with Glastonbury AM era Alex and reader, and then changed it to 2015/16 Alex when he would wear the grey short-sleeve sweater. Your message decided to disappear from my inbox, so I hope you see this, and that it’s what you hoped it would be! Thanks again, love xx</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p><b>Title:</b> Shangri-La</p>
    <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p>
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> #30 “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
    <p><b>Rating:</b> N S F W</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      
      <br/>
      
      <br/>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“How do you get any work done when you’re literally on the beach like this?”</p>
    <p>“It’s not easy,” Alex chuckled, his hand in yours as you walked in the sand by the water’s edge. </p>
    <p>He’d been at Shangri-La studios a whole two weeks before you’d even got there, and he looked so… relaxed and carefree. He was fucking glowing. His skin was tan and gorgeous, and his attitude was so much more chill than normal. </p>
    <p>“Be honest, how much time have you spent working versus fucking around?” The tide was rolling in, the cool water of the Pacific rushing over your feet. </p>
    <p>He laughed again, taking his glasses off and tucking them into the collar of his grey sweatshirt. There was something extra sexy about the way his arms looked with the sleeves rolled up. They looked more toned when they were tan. “Sixty-forty… depending on the day. I fink the album is gonna reflect that.”</p>
    <p>“I can’t wait to hear it…” you kept stealing glances at your boyfriend; fidgeting because it was your first time alone together in over a week. And to say you wanted him was putting it mildly. </p>
    <p>“I see the way yer lookin’ at meh, love…” he smirked, calling you out. “And if yeh keep lookin’ at meh like that, weh won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
    <p>You burst into laughter, “Are you trying to say I’m not subtle?” </p>
    <p>He tugged on your hand and pulled you into his arms, “that’s exactly wot I’m sayin. But I love it. I’ve missed yeh. A whole two weeks wivout me girl.”</p>
    <p>“The longest fourteen days ever,” you moaned, winding your arms around his neck and peppering kisses along his jaw. “Can’t handle how good you look right now. Like fucking really sexy. Living your best life out here, hanging with your best friends, making good music…” Everything you said was punctuated by a kiss and little moan from him.</p>
    <p>“I wanna make good music wiv yeh reyt now.”</p>
    <p>“God I missed your stupid jokes,” you laughed, covering his mouth with your own. </p>
    <p>“Shut the fook up,” he growled, the two of you smiling as he picked you up beneath your ass and carried you up the beach a ways. </p>
    <p>“So definitely no bed?”</p>
    <p>“Fuck beds.” He set you down, “Wanna be on top or-” You pushed him back into the sand before he could even finish his thought, shimmying out of your cutoffs, leaving you in your bikini. </p>
    <p>“Should’ve known,” he hummed, unzipping his jeans and shoving his hand inside, stroking himself. “C’mon, love…”</p>
    <p>You straddled his waist and dropped to your knees, wrapping your hand around his when he pulled his cock out. He let go and leaned back, hands behind his head while you took over; working your wrist to get him fully hard. </p>
    <p>“Is it weird that I missed your dick? Like a lot?”</p>
    <p>Alex squinted up at you, his sun kissed cheeks looking so soft and kissable. “I fink I dream about the way yer cunt feels at least three times a day.”</p>
    <p>“A DAY?!” You shrieked, covering your mouth, hoping no one heard that. You both erupted into a fit of giggles while you did your best to shield him from anyone who might come by. The beach was deserted and this particular section of it was owned privately, but you never know. </p>
    <p>“At <em>least</em>,” he repeated, with a little groan when you swiped the cum leaking from the tip with your thumb and spread it all over the head. “C’mon babeh, ride meh.”</p>
    <p>You pulled your bikini bottoms aside, lining him up with your entrance. </p>
    <p>“Wet enough?”</p>
    <p>“You tell me,” you purred, sinking down on him, his cock filling you up so good. </p>
    <p>“Whoo!” He breathed, overwhelmed by how tight you felt; your pussy nice and wet for him. “So fookin’ wet for meh, love. Yeh did miss meh.” </p>
    <p>You sighed, adjusting your hips to accommodate the size of your boyfriend. “So much, baby. God you’re fucking thick.” </p>
    <p>Your hands fell into the sand on either side of his head, and he held your waist, setting a rhythm. Every time you moved, you whimpered, his cock stretching you open more and more. Alex pulled down the cup of your bikini top leaning up to lick at your nipple. You laughed, biting your lip, glancing over your shoulder quickly to make sure no one was around. </p>
    <p>“Mmm would yeh stop if someone were comin’?” He asked, sucking little kisses across your breast and along your collarbone. </p>
    <p>He thrust his hips up and your eyes rolled back, “Probably not.”</p>
    <p>“Good.” </p>
    <p>The sun felt so good and warm on your back, and in your second boldest move of the day; you untied your top and threw it in his face. He pulled it off with a shit-eating grin, watching your breasts bounce as you sat up, swiveling your hips so the base of his cock rubbed against your clit. </p>
    <p>“Thas it, babeh…” he drawled, grabbing your ass and smacking it. “This is fookin’ paradise… yer so gorgeous when yeh fuck meh like tha.”</p>
    <p>He dragged his fingers down your torso, holding your bottoms aside so he could press his thumb to your clit. You whimpered, a rush of arousal getting him even more wet. </p>
    <p>“You like that, baby?” You breathed, your head falling back as you worked him. </p>
    <p>“Feels so good… keep moving like tha… be a good girl and make meh cum, love.”</p>
    <p>His shirt bunched up around his torso exposing his stomach, and you grabbed a fistful of it, using it for leverage. You couldn’t ever remember fucking him as hard as you were right then; your knees aching from the sting of the sand. All the signs are there that he was about to come; the way he held you, how his breathing intensified, the way his muscles all tightened up. </p>
    <p>“Right there,” you pant when his thumb rolls over your clit at the same time the head of his cock hits your spot. From there it’s a slow burst of pleasure radiating through every inch of your body; electric down to every finger. You know that your pussy is crushingly tight around him, and Alex’s orgasm follows, not even a moment behind yours. It’s so warm and satisfying when he fills you up, and you keep grinding on him until he’s emptied every last drop. </p>
    <p>He let’s go of you, collapsing back into the sand, his chest heaving. It takes him a moment before he manages to gasp, “That was so fookin’ good, wot the fuck…”</p>
    <p>You nod your head, resting your cheek on the soft grey fabric of his shirt. He smells like sunshine and banana-scented sunscreen, heat radiating off of him in waves. “I’ve never had sex on a beach before…” He chuckled, kissing the top of your head, his hand rubbing up and down your back. “… and now I’ve gone and done it outside Shangri-La Studios? That’s fucking wild.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Handsome Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
  <p></p>
  <div class="question">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker">
      <p>
        <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>5 for Lou and al xox</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer">
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>This was so easy to write and so clear. God, I love them. Thank you! xx</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p><b>Title:</b> Handsome Idiot</p>
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Lou</p>
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> #5 “I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”</p>
      <p><b>Rating:</b> fluff</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Ya know what Alex,” Lou turned to him calmly, “I love you so much. Probably more than any normal human being should love someone… but sometimes you can be a real fucking asshole.”</p>
      <p>Alex couldn’t even look at her, he knew sometimes when he was in a mood he said things he couldn’t take back. She always told him that was the Capricorn in him, but he never understood what that meant. He’d always listened to her talk about astrology because she loved it so much. Probably how she always tolerated his weird obsession with martial arts. But that was besides the point. He watched her disappear out the back, the screen door in the kitchen slamming in her wake. He’d gone too far this time, that much he knew. It wasn’t often that they fought; if they did, it was silly stuff that they made up and forgot about quickly after. But every once in a while he took it too far and he hurt his girlfriend’s feelings. </p>
      <p>He’d always thought girlfriend was a funny way to describe Lou, because she had always been more than that. His partner. His soul mate. His best friend. The absolute love of his life. Girlfriend didn’t truly encompass what she meant to him. That was why it always ached that much more when they fought. But they both had short tempers, and Lou was all fire; she had strong opinions and her freedom meant everything to her. Which meant that most of their arguments revolved around Alex wanting her with him all the time. She didn’t like that. She liked her own life and she loved what she did for a living and she truly couldn’t do it on the road. Not in the way she preferred anyways. </p>
      <p>It happened every time he was preparing to leave; they’d go over his touring schedule, and she’d help him pack his luggages; reminding him of things he’d otherwise forget. And all the while he’d lament about her not being there with him, and then he’d joke about it nonstop until Lou finally snapped and told him to fuck off. </p>
      <p>He finished cleaning up after their dinner, watching her rocking in the hammock through the window. Every once and awhile she’d lift her hand to wipe the tears from her face and that made him sick to his stomach. The last thing he wanted ever was to hurt Louella in any way. And he’d gone and done it tonight.</p>
      <p>He sighed heavily, his hands gripping the counter as he waited to approach her; to give her some time to cool off before he went out there to apologize and grovel and beg her for forgiveness; because he was a lovesick fool and he always would be for her. He crept out the back door, but the creaking of the screen gave him away. “I’ve really gotta fix that fookin’ fing…” he muttered, cringing. </p>
      <p>“Leave me alone, Alex.” She called to him from the corner of the yard, her voice cold but clearly nasally on account of the crying.</p>
      <p>His own voice got caught in his throat. “Please can I come over, Lou? I don’t want to fight with you anymore.” </p>
      <p>“It literally hasn’t even been ten minutes and you can’t handle it,” she barked, and he sighed, feeling defeated. </p>
      <p>“Because I fookin’ ‘ate it! I don’t like seeing yeh like this!”</p>
      <p>“Maybe you should’ve thought of that when you were being an asshole!” She yelled back, wishing she could now escape the hammock and disappear up the mountain where she could avoid him. But the hammock trapped her in a literal corner, and there was no way she could get off of it gracefully with her dignity intact. </p>
      <p>Alex shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his trousers and approached her anyways, despite her warnings. She covered her eyes with her forearm, refusing to look at him as he got closer and that made his heart ache even more. </p>
      <p>“Louella… c’mon… m’sorry…” he said, softer now that they weren’t across the yard from one another. </p>
      <p>“Alex I fucking swear to god.” </p>
      <p>This was the third time she’d called him Alex and he knew that meant shit was serious. She only called him that when she was angry or when they were in bed together and it was arguably difficult to differentiate the intention behind using his first name instead of Turner. But obviously, when in bed it had a… <em>gentler</em> tone. Sexy even. </p>
      <p>“Please, Lou…”</p>
      <p>She whipped her arm away from her face and shot him a murderous look that would’ve turned any man into stone. In fact, it froze Alex in place. “Stop fucking groveling. I said I didn’t want to talk. You pissed me off this time, Alex. If you truly loved me, then be respectful of my decision to not follow you around the world like a brainless idiot.”</p>
      <p>Alex’s eyes widened, her words slicing through him like a knife; like she’d diced him in two and his guts were spilling out all over the grass. </p>
      <p>“Yer not a brainless idiot.”</p>
      <p>“Yeah. I <em>know</em>. Which is why I like having my career and making art and my own money and not dumbing my life down to be some groupie to my boyfriend. That’s not how relationships work. And the fact that I have to have this conversation with you nearly every time you go on tour is fucking absurd.” Lou was angry, so angry that she could hear the blood rushing in her ears; her face burning hot. She loved her boyfriend, but sometimes he was a fool.</p>
      <p>“I love that about you, babeh, I love it so much!” Alex cried, hearing the desperation in his own voice. “I joost fookin’ miss yeh when yer not wiv meh! I get spoiled when I’m not on tour! I remember all the reasons why I love being normal for a little while, and when yer not wiv meh a massive part of meh is missing.”</p>
      <p>“You don’t think I miss you, too when you’re away? Do you think I love waking up alone and cooking food for just myself and not having you around to dance with me after dinner and fix the stupid stereo when it’s broken? Or someone to talk to when I overthink a drawing or ask you about colors or just want someone to talk to and hold me. Or kill the fucking <em>bugs</em> that somehow always get inside and hang out on my side of the bed?” She told him, her expression and her tone softening as the thought of him leaving got her emotional again. “I hate when we’re apart, too. But that’s your <em>job</em>, and I knew that when I started dating you. I understand it’s part of the life. But we also made a deal that I could still have my own life that didn’t revolve around yours. And for the last five years it’s worked out perfectly fine.” </p>
      <p>“Weh did. And it ‘as.” He agreed, his large Bambi eyes full of tears. “M’just not the same when yer not there. Yeh do that magical thing that only you can do. Calm meh down and balance meh out, and keep meh on track. Yer me best friend, Lou.”</p>
      <p>“Ughhh!” Lou cried, throwing her head back as more tears streamed down her face. “Come on…” she gestured for him to join her, the two of them situating themselves around one another as the hammock provided no kind of cooperation. Alex wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to him. Lou put her hands on his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Listen to me, you handsome idiot. I know I do all those things for you. And I know I’m your best friend; you’re mine, too. But I can’t be your security blanket. I want to be your partner. I want to love you with my whole heart because I absolutely do; but I can’t hold your hand always.”</p>
      <p>Alex didn’t know what to say in response because he knew Lou was right, but this always happened when tour began; the nerves.</p>
      <p>“I know you’re nervous. I know it’s not always easy for you to get up there and to do interviews and all that. And I know you want me around because I help keep you calm. But it’s ok if we’re apart once in a while. It’s good for us. It helps us grow. When we’re apart we learn things that help us be better lovers. And it also stops us from wanting to kill each other.” Alex snorted and Lou pressed her nose to his, “Right? The two of us alone together, nonstop would be an absolute nightmare. You know how much I like to be free.”</p>
      <p>“Can’t tie yeh down.” He muttered through the tears.</p>
      <p>“Well that’s the cool thing about it, because you don’t have to. I’m always going to be here, even when we’re not in each other’s faces. I’m not going anywhere, Turner. Couldn’t possibly leave you. Not now. We’re in too deep, baby.”</p>
      <p>“M’sorry I do this to yeh every time…” </p>
      <p>Lou kissed his forehead and his nose and then his lips, cradling him to her chest. “It’s alright. I know it doesn’t come from a bad place; you just get scared and back yourself into a corner and push everyone away. I know you, Turner.”</p>
      <p>“Thas why I love yeh so much.” Alex mumbled with his head tucked beneath her chin, very much the small spoon when he wanted to be. “You’re the love of me life, Lou.”</p>
      <p>“You’re mine,” She hummed as the hammock rocked them, soothing their emotions. Crickets chirped and the trees rustled as the wildlife in the backyard came alive around them; the sky blanketing them in darkness. Both of their tears had dried up now, the wounds from the argument in the kitchen not so fresh anymore. Alex laced his fingers with hers, absolutely mad for her. </p>
      <p>“I’m proud of everyfing yeh do, Lou. Yer so talented in every way. And confident. And cool. Yeh’ll always beh cooler than meh. And I love that. I love yeh so much, Lou.” </p>
      <p>Lou combed her fingers through his hair, her heart warming when his bare feet played with hers. Sometimes he had this childishness about him that she always figured stemmed from becoming famous so young, but she wasn’t sure that was it. Maybe it was the only-child thing. Or maybe it was just that he had insecurities that he’d never worked out. Whatever it was, she loved him just the way he was.</p>
      <p>“When are you gonna realize you’re a beautiful person inside and out? Sometimes I think you’re so brilliant it makes you stupid. If you took one second to step back and think of all the things you’ve done for everyone you love… how you’ve affected the lives of so many people; you’d realize how cool you are, too.”</p>
      <p>He made a noise somewhere against her chest and Lou laughed, “Guess you’ve just gotta keep working on that one.”</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Deep Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ask">
<p></p><div class="question">
<p></p><div class="asker"><p>
        <strong>anonymous asked:</strong>
      </p></div><p>21 with reader POV pls</p></div></div><div class="caption">
<p></p><blockquote class="cap">
<p></p><div class="answer"><p> </p><p>
        <em>You didn’t specify the era, but I think we’re all in agreeance that late AM era Turner fits this one. Without further ado… oh babeh, ‘ere ya go xx</em>
      </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>Title:</b> Deep Throat</p><p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Reader</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> #21 “On your knees.”</p><p><b>Rating: </b>nsfw</p><p> </p><p>
        
      </p><p> </p><p>Frustrated. Bored. Antsy. Whatever you wanted to call it. You wanted him. Needed a taste. The minute he walked through the door you were on him.</p><p>“Wh- ‘ello, love…” Alex did his best to greet you but you were busy kissing him sloppily, hastily undoing his belt and yanking it through the loops. “Ow! ‘ey!” He laughed at your necessary roughness.</p><p>“Hi, baby. Welcome home. Missed you.” You murmured as your fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, kissing around his necklace and down his chest as the buttons slipped through your fingers. “I’m sooo fucking horny, baby, I hope you don’t mind…” </p><p>Alex chuckled, his hand coming to your cheek, thumb smoothing across your cheekbone. “Oh, I’m sooo mad… please stop,” He grinned at the smile that spread across your face before you teasingly bit at him sucking at his skin when he tensed up. Your hands slid around his slender hips, slipping into the back of his denim, grabbing at his cute little ass. He giggled.</p><p>“Stop being so cute… it makes me feel even dirtier than I already do…” you growled, biting at your bottom lip as you yanked at the thick white band of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. </p><p>“Sorreh,” he whispered, just as his cock sprung free and slapped against his abdomen. </p><p>You groaned, eyeing the his cock and the way it seemed to grow beneath your gaze. “Fuck I’ve been dying for this cock all day.” </p><p>His muscles clenched and his cock bobbed and you didn’t even have to look up to know that he was scrunching up his nose at your admission; his cheeks and chest flush with excitement. </p><p>“Can you say it?” You asked him, your nose brushing against his, chewing on your lip.</p><p>“Say wot, love?”</p><p>“Say that thing…” You told him impatiently, practically bouncing on the balls of your feet. “It fucks me up. Please.”</p><p>It took him a moment, but he remembered. He made you wait for it though, finally growling a deep, “On yer knees.”</p><p>Hearing those words was like the spark of a fire in your belly and you fell to your knees, licking at his abdomen, sucking wet kisses around the trail of hair that led you down, down, down. </p><p>He swayed in place, his hand tangling in your hair when you licked at the underside of the head, catching his fist clenching in your peripheral vision. The tip of your tongue slithered into the slit to tease him, tasting the precum, his hips jerking. “I’m so fucking wet,” you hummed, your wet lips kissing down to his balls where you cupped him. “Your cock is so pretty, baby… so perfect…” </p><p>You captured the head between your swollen lips, sucking softly, getting him good and slippery. Your hand circled the base, holding him steady, spitting on the tip and watching it slip down before you spread it all over in preparation to take him inside your mouth.</p><p>He slipped past your lips, resisting the urge to fuck your mouth until you were ready. Alex enjoyed the view, watching as you took in him into the warmth of your mouth inch by inch until he hit the back of your throat. Your eyes watered, but you held him there, finally swallowing around him. That was his favorite. </p><p>“Christ, love…” He groaned, his stomach clenching, bending at the waist, his hand holding you against him. Your nose brushed against the coarse patch of hair, breathing him in so you didn’t gag. “Do it again, babeh.”</p><p>You swallowed, your tongue flat against the underside of his cock, feeling the thick vein that ran along it pulsing. </p><p>“Look at meh.” He demanded, suddenly over the shock of the surprise attack on him and ready to play. </p><p>Your eyes wide, you blinked up at him, hollowing your cheeks and slowly letting him slide from your red, darkened lips. Strings of saliva connected to you to him as his cock bobbed up and down, jumping at the look of you on your knees for him. You wrapped both hands around him, twisting them in opposite directions, stroking him up and down, your lips resting against the tip. </p><p>“Yeh look so fookin’ good on yer knees for meh, love…” His eyes were dark, clouded with lust as he watched you carefully.</p><p>“Fuck my mouth,” You breathed, licking your lips and preparing yourself to deep throat him again. “I want it.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” He growled, taking a deep breath, his hand moving to the back of your neck as he pushed past your lips until he was completely engulfed in the wet heat of your mouth. He held you there a moment, reveling in the way your throat felt tightening around him. He rocked his hips slowly at first, letting his cock slide in and out, the suction from your mouth making his knees buckle. You moaned, vibrating right to his core and he growled, holding your mouth in place as he fucked you roughly, your mouth all sloppy and messy. “Tha feels so fookin’ good…”</p></div><p> </p></blockquote></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>anonymous asked:</p><p> </p><p>#3, nsfw. i was thinkinggggg freshly single am alex in a f/f/m threesome 🙈 (it could just be a wet dream, maybe 🤔)</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I've had this written for months but I totally forgot to post it! Yikes! But how fitting; I'd titled it "3" and today's the third. So there ya go! Hope you enjoy it!! xx </p><p> </p><p><b>Title:</b> 3</p><p><b>Pairing:</b> Alex and Two Females</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> #3 “I’d really like it if you stayed.”</p><p><b>Rating: </b>nsfw</p><p> </p><p>Alex wasn’t sure exactly what led him to the situation he was currently in, but there was no doubt in his mind that two-thousand-fourteen was one for the record books. Actually, he knew exactly how he’d ended up in bed with two women he didn’t know. He’d been partying nonstop since the last leg of the tour began, and now he didn’t even know what country he was in; let alone the city.</p><p>One of the women he knew… sort of. Zoë. She’d waited on him every night for the past week at the bar down the street from their hotel. He definitely had a thing for her, chatting her up as much as he could; ducking outside to have a smoke with her on her break, that sort of thing. She was gorgeous, and nothing at all like the women he often went for. That’s why he liked her. He must’ve told her that at some point because he distinctly remembered her laughter that followed. </p><p>The night was a blur; they’d played a gig and then flooded that bar with their friends and crew, Alex checking for his crush. She was off in an hour, and hung out with him taking shots and talking about stupid shit. It was the most fun he’d had in an absurdly long time. He couldn’t remember when her friend came into the picture… but he must’ve really liked her, too.</p><p>Zoë was half-naked and straddling his waist, and her friend was stripping off her shirt and crawling onto the bed. Alex was still fully dressed but Zoë was working on that. He watched her in a daze as she tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, her dark eyes shimmering in the soft amber light from the lamp beside the bed.</p><p>“This ok?” She asked, a smile playing on her lips as she unbuttoned her jeans. </p><p>Alex nodded, “Y-yeah…” He managed to choke out, still trying to fully process what he was about to do. </p><p>“He’s cute,” Zoë’s friend giggled behind him, kissing his shoulder. Alex glanced over at her and she grabbed his chin, kissing him hard. </p><p>Zoë slid off his slap and shimmied out of her jeans, a pair of electric blue knickers the only thing left. She poured herself a shot from a half-empty bottle on the credenza, tossing it back and setting up another one for Alex. His mouth was still occupied with the aggressive lips of her friend, and he pulled away long enough for Zoë to hand him the glass. </p><p>His lips were red and swollen, “Wot’s this?” </p><p>“The same stuff you’ve been drinking all night,” She laughed, “Now drink.”</p><p>It burned on the way down but the taste was familiar, “Oh yeah, now I remember…” He gagged, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>She crawled back in his lap, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, “You sure you’re ok with this?” </p><p>That was when he remembered that this was his idea. A casual comment he’d thrown out jokingly, because he’d never been bold enough in his entire life to suggest a threesome with two women he didn’t know. But at this point… at the place he was currently at in his life; what the fuck did it matter? He’d been in back-to-back relationships since he was eighteen; a decade of monogamy. He’d never done the ‘rockstar’ thing. And now he could.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s fookin’ do it.” </p><p>Alex grabbed the back of Zoë’s neck, crushing his lips to hers. Her friend was pressed up against his back, sandwiching him between them. He could feel Zoë’s nipples brush against his chest, her breasts softly swaying. Her tits were gorgeous and full and he wanted his mouth on them. He cupped one of them, licking her nipple, sucking bruising kisses all across her chest while Zoë made out with her friend over his head. </p><p>He didn’t know the friend’s name and he didn’t care to at this point; the less he knew the better in a situation like this. The way she kissed Zoë made her moan, and she held Alex’s face against her, so wet from the way he moved his tongue. He would take as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, kneading the other. </p><p>And then she was gone, her friend crawling over him, pushing him back onto the mattress. Zoë was stroking him through his jeans with one hand, the other undoing his belt. She yanked his jeans and boxer briefs off all at once, kneeling between his legs. A moment later he felt her mouth on him, no hands, just her tongue and her soft lips. He bucked his hips up and her friend giggled, her tongue tangling with his. He could feel her arousal on his stomach, slowly grinding on him while Zoë gave him head. Her hands held his waist, holding on for leverage while she took him all the way in.</p><p>“Jesus fookin’ Christ…” he managed to choke out, and her friend joined Zoë at the end of the bed, taking turns licking his cock. “Oh my god…” </p><p>They hummed and laughed, their hands roaming all over him and each other. He’d never been this hard for anything before; double the hands, double the mouths, double the stimulation. </p><p>He buried his fingers in Zoe’s hair, holding her down on him while he thrust his hips up, fucking her mouth. She gagged and came up for air, the other girl taking over. Zoe smiled at him and he reached for her, pulling her down on him so he could kiss her, see what he tasted like on her. </p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you now,” she hummed, sitting back on her heels and tearing the foil open on the condom.</p><p>Alex looked at her in a daze, his eyes hazy as the girls worked around one another. He felt her roll it down his cock, her palms pressed against his chest as she sunk down on him. She was ridiculously tight, her knees squeezing his waist as she began to ride him. </p><p>She kissed her friend while she fucked him, and Alex felt left out. He held her around her waist and sat up, taking turns between the two of them, kissing until they were all dizzy. Zoe’s hips rocked on him, her fingers playing with her clit, working him until she came. Her pussy was crushingly tight; her walls clenching around his cock. Alex groaned, careful not to cum too soon because he still wanted to fuck her friend. Zoe slid off and she slid on, grinding on him so good that she came faster than Zoe. He could keep going. He wanted another round. He sat up, the two of them lying back, spreading their legs open for him. </p><p>Alex ran his fingers through his hair, gazing down at the two of them, but his eyes kept going back to Zoe…</p><p>He knelt at the foot of the bed, kissing up the inside of Zoe’s thigh while his fingers crept along the inside of her friend’s. He looked up to her eyeing him carefully, her stomach tense with anticipation. He pressed his lips to her clit just as the tips of his fingers swirled around the other woman’s clit. Both of them moaned in unison, and Alex felt the alcohol take over his system, relaxing his bones as he buried his face in between Zoe’s legs while she purred, “That’s it, baby…” </p><p>Sometime in the middle of the night, Alex woke up; feeling a stirring beside him in the bed. He blinked his eyes open, his head throbbing, just spotting Zoe’s friends slip around the corner to the bathroom. Zoe was sitting up on the edge of the bed, still naked, slipping her shirt over her head. </p><p>“‘Ey…” He murmured groggily, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you… we thought we could slip out.”</p><p>Alex frowned, “Oh… I… I mean, yeh don’t ‘ave teh.”</p><p>Zoe’s eyebrow arched as she brushed her hair back from her face.</p><p>“I would uh… realeh like it if yeh stayed, actualleh.”</p><p>Her mouth fell open a bit, and she glanced towards the bathroom which her friend was still occupying. “Are you sure… you don’t even really know me…”</p><p>Despite the fact that his head was pounding and he was naked as the day he was born sprawled out on top of the bed, he smiled earnestly. “Yeah, but I’d like teh.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>